


Red dragon's roar- Fall of the kuroinu!

by King_Traegodia



Series: Tales of the Red Dragon [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Anime References, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brutal Rape, Castration, Comedy, Crossdressing, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Distrust, Dwemer technology, Dwemer weapons, Elves, Emotional Manipulation, F-Bomb, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced protstitution, Gangbang, Gen, Gentle Sex, Gold making, Group Sex, Haven bag, Immaturity, M/M, Magic, Martial Arts, Masturbation, Mercenaries, Mind Break, Modded Skyrim, Modern swearing, Monster Rape, Monsters, Movie References, Multi, Music, Ordinator perk tree abuse, Original Character(s), Pirates, Potential multi crossover, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex, Singing, Skimpy Armor, Swordfighting, Tamrielic swearing, Taunting, Team as Family, Thieving, Weapons, epic teamwork, explosive magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Traegodia/pseuds/King_Traegodia
Summary: On their way to hammerfell, The dragonborn and his friends get swept up into a storm only to end up in the land of Eostia. Upon arriving, they are pulled in the middle of yet another war. But what they don't realize, is that things aren't all they seem. And they will soon be forced to make some hard choices. Will the Red Dragon crew survive in the new world or will they be doomed to death or worse...?





	1. Shipwrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this semi short chapter, The gang gets pulled into a devestating storm. What fate befalls them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not show the characters and loadouts until next chapter. That is all for now.

 

_Authors note: Hello everyone, this is yet another (but rare) Skyrim X Kuroinu crossover. this one is going to feature my redguard OC. Traysek and four of his friends. I will be featuring Mods as well as links to those mods especially for the console, namely Xbox and maybe for the ps4 as limited as those are. Lots people love stories where the bad guy in this hentai lose, frankly I don't like how it ended either and now I finally have the audacity to write this. constructive critism is always welcomed, and no I'm not changing my dragonborn's race before anyone asks. Now with that out of the way, lets get to their introduction and to then to the chapter 😁_

* * *

_**Studio room...** _

**Traysek: *Sitting on desk* please tell me I don't have to do a big bio...**

**Author: Tempting but no, not needed...**

**Recorder: Thank god! do you know how long that takes??**

**Author: I'm aware Recorder, I did happen to write it once before.**

**Inigo: IF it is anything like that, please don't.**

**Traysek:🙄... alright enough so... what's the deal? You brought us here and  I was seeking out aetherius magic. This better be good.**

**Author: Oh it is, trust me. I call you here because you are going to another world my guy.**

**Traysek: The hell are you talking about?? I don't have time for that, *glancing at the other four* WE don't have time for that.**

**Erik the slayer: Yeah we really don't, we're on a tight schedual at the moment.**

**Lucien Flavious: Very tight I may add, we're going to another dwemer ruin after this, I don't see what we would gain from going to this place.**

**Author: Well, maybe this will change your mind *Shows picture...***

 

**Traysek: 😯....whoa**

**Inigo: Wow.... 😶**

**Recorder: That's a uh... bold outfit... 😅**

**Lucien: Rather forward isn't is? 😓**

**Erik the slayer: I don't know, but I don't care... I like her boldness 😁**

**Traysek: Right Erik, "Boldness" that's what you meant.... totally 😏**

**Erik: 😳 S-shut up! 😫  
**

**Inigo: Aww he's blushing... 😁 *pats Erik's head* it is ok my friend, you will lose your virginity yet.**

**Erik: Gee...thanks inigo...😑**

**Inigo: Anytime 🙂**

**Traysek, Recorder, Lucien: 🤣🤣🤣**

**Author: *Ahem* this is nice an all, but time really is on the essence.**

**Traysek: So I hear. So who's the elven babe in the picture?**

**Author: That is olga or Origa Discordia... she will be one of many you will save when you get there.**

**Traysek: Hold on... Save??**   **As in Rescue?? 😐**

**Author: I believe I said that, yes...🙄**

**Inigo: You also said many... 🤨**

**Recorder: Wait... 😧 I think I know her...**

**Lucien: You do? Who is she? 🤨**

**Author: You will find out, tell them nothing recorder. 😁**

**Recorder: As you wish...😶**

**Author: So Guys this is your first crossover with a hentai, how does it feel?😁**

**Traysek: Well I don't know what one is... but I can imagine it has something to do with sex I'm guessing? 🤨**

**Author: Correct, although it's a bit dark compared to what you've had before.**

**Inigo: How dark are we talking here?? 🤨**

**Author: Um....😶 Yes 😁**

**All of Red dragon crew: That does not answer the question!!! 😡😡😡😡😡**

**Author: hahahahaha🤣 I would tell you more, but I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today.**

**Traysek: Wait, we're already out of time?! 😧**

**Recorder: Wow, that's quick...😅**

**Erik: I didn't even get enough time to speak...😞**

**Lucien: You had plenty...😒**

**Inigo:You'll have plenty of time once the story starts, I'll remind you. 😊**

**Author: Oh no Inigo after this, im wiping your memory of this conversation 😁**

**All five: WHAT?!! 😯😯😯😯😯**

**Author: Whaaaaaaat? 😀**

**........**

* * *

_4e204 Turdas, unknown airspace, aboard the Dev Aveza_

 

At the captains wheel, The redguard Traysek frowned at an onimous cloud taking an odd form, on this cloudy day. The other four stared it as well, taking note of how large it's growing. 

"By the gods... What are those clouds doing? Those are way too dense and dark we can actually see those through this..." Inigo said, gaping by the mouth.

"I can see that Inigo," The Redguard gulped, "It's almost like a living being coming to life."

Recorder gave Traysek a raised eyebrow, "I thought we were heading to Hammerfell? did we get lost?" 

"No way, I know that route like the back of my hand. I couldn't have taken another route..." Traysek said, scratching his head. 

Inigo rubbed his chin for a minute, until a thought occured to him, "Then again look at the cloud we're flying through, it hasn't gotten any brighter since we've been in it. Almost seems like it's about to storm with all the thunder and rumbling."

Erik who was leaning against the mast of the ship watched the darkest cloud slowly approach the ship. "Uh captain, is a cloud ever supposed to move towards you in a monster like fashion?"

Traysek frowned at the blonde merc, "Not usually... why?" Feeling the rumbling vibration in his hands.

"That dark cloud is getting closer!" Recorder shouted, as it began to take the form of a face before high winds picked up, pulling the airship towards the forming vortex. 

"By the gods! we're being pulled in!" Inigo yelled, as the winds drew the ship closer. 

Traysek pulled the lever on the side of the wheel, as the thrusters on the ship began to burn at full power. "Hold on tight!" He said, turning the ship's wheel, the ship managed to turn away from the vortex but was still having trouble getting away. "Son of a bitch! The ship is going full power but it's still not enough!" Grasping the wheel of the ship hard. 

Eventually the thrusters of the ship were rendered useless. And the air vessel began to spin around uncontrollably, followed by the terrified screams of everyone on board. To make matters worse, the airship was then assaulted by blue beams of light, almost like bolts of lightning except it wasn't charring the ship when they struck. The Dev Aveza  gets engulfed in light, eventually disappearing without a trace, taking the screams with it. 

* * *

Unknown land, crashsite _.._

* * *

Pain.... pain is the only thing that the Redguard captain could feel, the large storm had sent them somewhere, but in the process of doing that, the ship took major damage, was now leaking steam from the outer hull. The others were suprisingly on the ship still, just uncounscious or... like him, in so much pain they can't move. However, footsteps could be heard around him. stepping over and around the wounded captain. Traysek could hear a few grunts and something heavy being drug across the deck. He managed to crack an eye open and was treated to what he thought were brigands raiding his ship. He looked around and then realized he laying against the ship's wheel and slowy sat himself up despite the movement around him. Traysek then spotted, Recorder, Lucien and Erik being dragged somewhere by two men each holding them. All muttering something that he was unable to hear. Two more of them then approach Inigo who was laying near a cannon. Both figures seem to stand there for a minute before making the decision to grab him too. 

Traysek then heard footsteps approach from all sides, until he weakly looked up to find a rather large man looking down on him. He could barely make him out, but the only thing he seemed to notice was the scar above his left eye. 

"Him too Vault? this looks like the captain." A disoriented voice said. 

"I don't see why not, it's not like we could command such a vessel, my question is where did it come from?" A deeper voice said, "Besides I think with this, we finally have a way to win this war."

The Redguard was confused and the head injury wasn't helping ' _War? what's he talking about??'_

"Bring this one and his friends back to the camp, I'd like a word with him when he wakes up." He said, with a deviant smile. 

Traysek noticed the smile, but before he could say anything he soon blacked out again, feeling himself being picked up and carried to wherever this place was....

**End of chapter 1**

**So nothing real big about this chapter, just a pilot. Yes I had the Black dogs find the Dragonborn and his friends. Will they work for Vault? possibly but for how long, no one knows. I'll drop pictures of what they look like so there's no confusion. I should've done so before the I wrote this completely out, but I can always rectify said mistake. Anyway here are the pictures and loadouts will be next chapter.**

**Traysek (Dragonborn):**

 

**Recorder:**

 

**Inigo:**

 

**Erik the slayer:**

 

 **Lucien Flavious:** ****

May the gods watch over your battles friend, see you next chapter! :)


	2. Deals and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang wakes up in an unknown base camp, they soon meet the leader. But what will his intentions be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mods found in here will mostly be available for Xbox One, except for the Dev Aveza. It's for PC and it really is a flyable airship you can take with around Skyrim. Nothing yet for you PS4 readers due to sony's shitty no external policy. The list is at the end...

Character loadouts: 

Traysek:

Age: 26 

Weapons: Ebony Scimitar, twin ruby daggers, Mikhail crossbow (with Ruby bolts 100x) Smoke bomb and grenades 50X, Ebony battlestaff, 2x dwarven pistols, (Sun ammo 70X Reg. Ammo 50X)

Armor/Accessories: Sand assassin armor (Crimson) Contractor Armor (long coat variant), chronomancer's wraps, Dwemer scouter, red headband. Enchanted ink (body tattoo 3) mage backpack (large)

Equipment: lockpicks (150x), rope, bomb crafting gear, scroll paper and ink, Journal, Haven bag, waterskin, compass. Fishing net, Oil lantern, bear traps (5x)

Spells: 250 (modded spells mainly)

Dragonshouts: 35 (vanilla and modded)

* * *

Inigo:

Age: Not specified (probably mid to late twenties)

Weapons: Inigo's ebony bow (ebony arrows 150x), ebony 1H sword, dwarven pistol, (reg. ammo 50x) smoke bomb (100x) staff of turn undead, dawnbreaker, ebony dagger.

Armor/Accessories: Sand assassin armor (Grey), Ebony armor, Green hide cloak, Green headband. Leather backpack (medium)

Equipment: Rope, Hunting snare (10x),  waterskin, Mr. dragonfly, bear traps (3x), Lockpicks (200x) torch.

Spells: None  

* * *

Recorder: 

Age: Classified (by the academy)

Weapons: Twin ebony swords, Aetherium bow (100x glass arrows), Dwarven rifle (Shock ammo 100x Reg. ammo 75x) Staff of fireballs, throwing knives (50x) 

Armor/accessories: Default outfit, White headband, Rogue thief armor . Leather backpack (large)

Equipment: Records on dragonborn, recording device, waterskin, binoculars, rope

Spells: None

* * *

Lucien Flavius:

Age: 24

Weapons: Dwarven 1H sword, Dwarven beam dagger, firebolt rifle (firebolt rounds 100x) Dwarven pistol, (reg.ammo 75x) oil pot (45x)

Armor/accessories: netch leather armor, Pathfinder armor, Dwemer goggles, mage backpack (medium)

Equipment: waterskin, resonate sphere, alchemy set, rope, mini Dwarven drone

Spells: 40 (both vanilla and modded)

* * *

Erik the Slayer: 

Age: 22

Weapons: silver 1H axe, branded iron shield, silver battle staff, steel dagger, grenade(20x) throwing axe (35x) 

Armor: full-banded iron armor, wandering knight armor, tan headband. Large leather backpack 

Equipment: waterskin, woodcutting ax, skinning knife, snares (20) Tripwire (5x)

Spells: None.

* * *

_Unknown location, base camp..._

* * *

"How is he...?" A deep voice asked, making him stir a bit in the dark.

"Most of his injuries have been healed, just has yet to wake up." Another voice added in. 

"...Good, let me know when he does, I'll go check on his friends." 

Heavy boots seemed to get further away until they were no longer heard. Traysek managed to finally open both of his eyes, although things seemed to be blurry for him.

"I see someone's finally awake, quite the timing too... the boss just walked out the room." He heard someone next to him say, causing him to jump in the direction of. However, his injuries reminded him just how injured he still was.

"Oww..." He groaned, regretting his jump. The voice next to him chuckled. 

"You shouldn't move around so quickly, you'll open those wounds back up again." 

Traysek turned to that direction without jumping this time and barely could make out the man talking to him. However, his sandy blonde hair could be seen. "Where am I? I can barely see." 

"Your sight should clear in moments, can't be helped with the head injury you took." The blond man nodded, "Here's some water, it'll probably help." Offering the Redguard a waterskin. 

As blurry as his sight was, he could see offered water in front of him and took it. Traysek took a drink from it and even poured some in his eyes to help clear his sight. When his vision began to clear up, Traysek could see that he was in a tent with bandages on his arms, torso, and head. His right arm was in a cast giving an indication that it had been broken. Lastly, he could finally make out the mess of blond hair talking to him. A Teen with sandy blonde hair and glasses with a blue cloak watched over him.  

 

The Redguard rose an eyebrow at the young man, "Who...are you? and.." Looking around the tent, "Where am I?" 

The teen gave a small smile, "Your vision has returned, good. I am Kin, A mage of the Black dogs. As for where you are, you happen to be at our camp." 

"Camp huh? that explains the little love tent." Traysek joked, sitting up as kin chuckled. 

"When you consider the size, I can see why you'd think that." kin said, reaching into his bag and coming up with a blue balm. "After you guys crashed near our battlefield, we found you and your friends barely alive in the wreckage."

 Traysek eyed the balm in the mage's hand until it registered what he just said, "Wait... my crew's alive...? Gods, and here I thought I was lucky to survive. Where are they now??" 

Kin waved him down, "All in good time, but they're alright for the most part. Our leader went to see them now, I was to inform him as soon as you woke up." 

"Right yer' leader... must be the other voice I heard. Well if that's the case, I would like to talk to him." Traysek said, earning a nod from the other. 

"Alright, but after I apply this on your bruises." Kin nodded, motioning him to turn his back to him. 

Traysek complied and turned around, wincing at the cold sensation on his bruises, "What is that? it's cold and slimy..." 

"Something for the pain, it'll help you get around now that you're awake." the mage said, as he continued to coat the sores. The odd markings from the Redguard's tattoo intrigued Kin, he's never seen anything like it. What's more, is that they seemed to flicker slightly every time he went over it with the balm. Kin put the cream away and nodded. 

"Ok, I'm finished. As I agreed I'll now fetch the boss." He said, walking to the exit of the tent. 

"Wait... can I at least look around outside? it feels pretty cramped in here..."

The mage sighed and shrugged, "If it was up to me, I'd let you but, that's up to our boss. And he doesn't let people he doesn't know wonder around. you can understand that."

Traysek narrowed his eyes at the healer, before letting out a defeated sigh, "No I get it, if I had someone new that was unconscious when I found them, I wouldn't let them wander around either without talking to them first." 

"I'm glad you understand, I won't be gone long." Kin waved over his shoulder as he walked out. 

"Yeah no problem, I'll just be back here," Traysek called out, with a hint of Sarcasm. 

After the mage left the room, The Dragonborn let out a relieved sigh, ' _So everyone made it after all, I'm glad to hear it but just who are these guys?'_ He mused as he looked around the tiny tent. He then glanced back at his broken arm and shook his head. "Looks like this arm isn't going to be used for a while."

The Redguard took the time to try to recount the events that happened, from the storm to now...wherever he was. Where did the storm take them? Surely it's probably somewhere in another province, He just didn't know which one. However before he could continue his thoughts, two sets of footsteps were approaching the tiny hut-like tent, the same heavy boots he heard while waking up. 

The tent opens up with Kin and another large man walking behind him in. Traysek got a good look at the other man, he had short brown hair and tan skin with a scar on his above his left eyebrow. His outfit consisted of a dull gray sleeveless shirt, maroon scarf and brown pants with plated gloves and boots. An emblem of a what seemed like a dog snarling with a blade under it, decorated the red plating on his shoulder, and finally on his back was large greatsword that nearly touched the floor.

  
 

The Redguard eyed him up and down as he walked toward him in the tent and took a seat near him. As first impressions go, The man didn't seem all that intimidating despite his appearance, at least to Traysek's standards. Regardless he still noted that large sword on his back and how well he could move with it on.

"Well I'll be damned, Look who's back from the dead." The other man joked, "I told kin you'd be up in few hours, Kin thought it would take three days."

Traysek gave a bitter chuckle, "Here I thought I was never waking up again after that. The last thing I remember was me going head first into my ship's wheel." rubbing the side of his head. 

"I figured that was the factor too, you had blood leaking from your head when I found you. Your arm was also twisted up in the wheel of your ship." 

The Redguard went slackjawed, "That explains the broken arm..." He said in a low tone, glancing at his broken limb, "It's a wonder I didn't go flying during all that or lose the arm..."

The other man gave laugh, "As gruesome it was, it kept you anchored onboard. Some of the men wanted to me to remove it the quick way, but I thought against that, Assuming you'd miss it or bleed to death." 

Traysek gave him smile, "I'm glad you didn't, that would've been a career-ending move right there, despite the storm nearly doing that itself." giving the merc a nod. "Thank you for not butchering my arm." 

"Not a problem," He smiled back, "It's good to be appreciated, even if it's hard to get these days," the leader said, adding disdain to that last part. 

Traysek blinked at him, smirking at that last part, "Sounds like you've got some shitty employers," The Redguard chuckled, making the merc leader frown, "But if it means anything... I'm grateful for you guys, and that appreciation means more than probably the people that hired you." Putting a smile back on his face.

"To some extent it does, although the head benefactor is pleased with me at the moment and that's always good." The other man said, before his face took on a lecherous smile, "Not to mention she's got her... Assets." 

Traysek rose an eyebrow at that, shrugging it off after, "So... you must be..." He trailed off before the large man widened his eyes. 

"Oh right! where are my manners?" He joked, putting a fist up to his chest, "I am Vault, leader of the black dogs. You can call me captain or Vault, anything but sir." 

Traysek gave a chuckle with a nod, "Right, I'll keep that in mind, Vault" The Redguard said, clearing his throat, "Since you gave me your name, guess I better return the favor. I'm Captain Traysek of the Red dragon crew, it's good to meet you." 

"Likewise Traysek," Volt grinned, putting his arm around the younger man, "This here is Kin, he's our brains around here as well as our Doctor." 

Traysek nodded, "Yeah I've met the kid already, gave me some medicine that helped with the pain. Has been a cool customer so far." 

Kin smiled, "Glad to know, it took a couple of hours to fix your arm up to that point and that's with magic." 

"Right, you told me you were a mage, must be pretty skilled in magic to pull this feat." Traysek praised, looking at his arm.

Kin nodded with a grin, "That I am, but not a master, not yet anyway, but I'm getting there." 

"Ah don't worry about it kid," Volt smiled, "You'll get there someday, not that you aren't good enough already." 

"Really, I mean considering the work done on this wing, you did a good job." Traysek nodded, "I know some magic too, pretty good at it actually. If you need advice I can probably help you out." 

The young mage pondered that for a moment, coming back up with a grin, "That sounds grand, it would be nice talking to another mage, maybe we can compare knowledge sometime." 

"It'll have to be when I'm not all wrapped up," Traysek joked, earning some chuckles from both men.

"I'm glad you're getting along," Volt nodded with a grin before his face turned serious, "But it's time for business now," Turning to the young mage, "Leave us." 

Kin nodded in confirmation before turning his head and nodded at the Redguard, "It was nice meeting you Traysek, I hope to speak to you later," Stepping out of the tent.

"Look forward to it," Traysek waved as he watched the young mage leave the tent. When he was gone, The Redguard directed his attention back to the veteran who had poured himself a drink. 

"So I reckon you didn't come here for a social call, I'm guessing?" Traysek said, earning a nod from the man. 

"You guessed right," Volt said, pouring a second cup, offering it to the Captain, "You a drinker?" 

Traysek blinked at him for a moment, "Offering an injured man who's just waking up alcohol?" He said with a raised eyebrow, before it turned to a smile, "I like this place already! usually healers tend to get all kinds of angry with me when I suggest it." Taking the offered tankard, taking a few gulps before putting it back down, "Thanks for that, I was feeling a bit parched." 

"I figured it would...help with the mood."

"Ooooh~ careful big guy, That... almost sounds like a date." Traysek joked, "I mean, you're pretty to look at, but you aren't my type."

"Aww, now there I go getting my hopes up," He chuckled along with the Redguard, his face taking a serious expression once more, "But seriously, we need to talk." 

Traysek nodded with a small grin, "Yeah, you're right. Besides, I had some questions myself but you can go first." 

Vault took a drink from his tankard, taking a deep sigh when he put it down, "It's not every day a flying ship comes crashing down like that, better yet, right into our battlefield," He began with, "I must say, it's a damn fine vessel. I should be happy about your untimely arrival, it brought down the enemies numbers."

Traysek narrowed his eyes at him, "I feel a big "But" coming" 

"But in doing so, some of our men were also run down with it, along with the heavy weapons they manned," Narrowing his eyes at the Redguard now, "Those were good men we lost, not to mention those weapons aren't easily replaceable."

The Redguard frowned at him, "Well, it's not like I intended to crash on your parade pal, We were busy ourselves that day. We had a celebration to go to until the storm took us. I don't even know where I even ended up or if this is even the same province anymore, I'm sorry about the men, but that really wasn't intentional" 

Vault nodded, "Oh we knew already that when we pulled your unconscious asses out, had it not been for that, we'd be less forgiving. That said, your friends seem interesting enough, especially that strange beast kin with you, the blue one." 

Traysek sat his drink down, a slight glare evident on his face, "Right... where are my friends, Vault?" 

Vault waved him down, "We'll get to that in a bit, the issue regarding your little interference is at hand. For a second, we thought this was an air assault from Olga, but seeing as how it wiped out most of the demon army and forced them to retreat, it couldn't have been. Then we find you five, on the brink of death along with all the shipment on board... You have enough weapons on there to supply a small army, you arms dealers? smugglers maybe? or perhaps something more... illegal?" 

Traysek rubbed his chin, studying the older man, "Why is my profession an interest for you? telling you isn't going to do you any good." 

"It could help, especially in this situation." 

The Redguard went quiet, pondering, ' _it's not like telling him is going to get me killed, most people are criminals and mercenaries these days,'_ Looking him over ' _Looking at him, it almost seems like he's not exactly a "knight of honor." I guess it can't hurt, I just won't tell him what he doesn't need to know.'_

"Well, I wouldn't say one profession exactly, you could say, we're a crew of adventurers. we tend to take on jobs from bounty hunting to thieving, to assassination. We also take war contracts too as mercenaries from time to time, not that I enjoy war but it pays well. Our work isn't always 'legal' or 'clean', but that doesn't stop those from hiring us." Traysek explained smirking, "As for my ship, it makes travel very convenient, especially when it comes to long-distance travel, or raiding enemy forts." 

"Hmm," Vault pondered, "So you and your crew are the freelancing types that'll take on  _any_ job?" 

"For the most part, yes. Long as it doesn't conflict with my morals." 

Volt rubbed his chin for a moment, raising an eyebrow, "You said, you'd even take war contracts too right?"

"If the payment is worth it, then yes," Traysek nodded, taking a drink from his tankard, "Again, the idea of war doesn't sit too well, but gold is gold."

"I couldn't agree more," Pouring himself another cup, "Well, I think your professions just made things a bit easier for you," 

"Is that so?" 

Volt nodded, "Indeed, perhaps there's a way we can FINALLY win this damn war, after all, not everyday a blessing like that comes out of the sky, literally." 

"War huh? what kind of war? is it a Civil war? like the imperials and stormcloaks? or is it an actual war?"Traysek asked with a raised eyebrow, "You keep mentioning it as if I should know about it. Maybe if you told me, I MAY decide to lend a hand." 

The other merc gave him a disbelieving stare, finally nodding after, "So, you really don't know about the war that rages across the land?"

Traysek shook his head, "The only war I know about that's currently the talk in Tamriel, is the civil war in Skyrim, which I have completely turned my back on. This... is still Tamriel, right?" 

Vault had a confused expression on his face, "I don't know about a civil war or what "Tamriel" is, but the land you're in is called Eostia." 

"Wait... so we're not in Tamriel?" Traysek asked wide-eyed. 

 The older man shook his head, "Pour yourself another glass, we're going to be here for a while," 

_Meanwhile..._

Kin walked past a couple of passing mercs who all gave him a nod. He comes up to a large green tent and takes deep inhale, opening it. When he stepped in, he was treated to five people who were sitting around covered in bandages. Recorder looked up and noticed the mage in the entryway of the tent, frowning at him.

"Hello everyone, I trust you are all doing well, yes?" Kin greeted, earning some scowls and frowns from the group. Inigo sat up and yawned before standing up. 

"Hello Kin, it is good to see you again, we thought you forgot about us back here," Inigo said, grinning at him.

Recorder stretched and stood up, "We almost considered barging our way out of here, No one's telling us anything, and we haven't seen or heard anything from the dra- er... Captain, I hope you just came from there, everyone in here is pretty anxious right now."  

The teen mage nodded, "Indeed, I've come bearing good news. Your Captain is finally awake, he's talking to our leader now about an engagement." 

Erik rose an eyebrow, "Engagement?" He said while adjusting the straps on his boots, "You don't mean by marriage do you?" 

Inigo shook his head with a chuckle, "No Erik, this type of engagement is business, I think..." Getting quiet, before giving the mage a worried look "It is, right?" 

"That's correct my blue friend," Kin nodded, "Depending on how things go, depends where you all end up," 

The young Nord frowned at that, "Right, because a group of unconscious people poses a threat," Erik remarked sarcastically, "A few hours in this encampment and already I feel like a prisoner." 

"Oh, calm down chap," Lucien said, giving Erik a tap in the shoulders, "Besides I don't think we're prisoners; it's more like being held for a time. The hospitality we've been shown here isn't something you'd treat a prisoner with" Lucien explained, turning to face Kin, "Apologies, my armored friend here can be crass at times, comes with being a Nord and all." 

"Hey! watch it there Imperial," Erik warned, getting waved down by Lucien, 

"As I was saying, my friend here is just concerned about our Defacto leader. To be honest, we are all anxious about his whereabouts at the moment. We mean no disrespect, thank you for treating our injuries and letting us know that he's awake." He smiled, giving a bow. 

That made Kin smile, "Don't worry about it, you're probably all confused, bandaged and you haven't heard anything from your boss. I'd say you've got a right to your irritation and anger. But you will be rewarded for your patience, I assure you." 

"God I hope so," Recorder started with, "The suspense is killing me, and the academy is going crazy about it right now."

Inigo smirked at her, "And...?" 

"And what?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"That's all? just 'records' huh?" 

Record sighed and nodded, "Fine... Maybe I do miss him a little bit," Frowning at her own words, "Alright, maybe I do a lot and that's as far as I'm going." 

Erik rose an eyebrow, "Weren't you two an item, anyway?" 

"Shhhh!" Recorder shushed, covering his mouth, "Academy protocol has made it illegal to fall in love with the heroes we follow, how I feel about isn't allowed Erik, so hush! But you're right... we were... romantically involved" Blushing at a memory, shaking her head after.

Lucien chuckled, "Does that explain the whips and chains in the dungeon then...?" 

"Shut up, damn you!!" Record roared with a bright red blush, throwing a half-eaten sweet roll at the dwemer scholar, which bonked him upside the head. 

"Ow...Rude!" Lucien said, with a narrowed-eyed glare, rubbing the side of head he was hit at.

Inigo looked at the cream from the sweet-roll, rubbing his furry chin, "So much cream, all thick, creamy...and white." Smirking afterward, ducking from the thrown book. "Hahaha, you have to do better than that my friend~" 

Record gave a frustrated yell, which added to the trio's laughter. Kin was chuckling as well but cleared his throat after to get their attention. 

"Interesting," He said, eyeing up Recorder, "For crash victims, you seem like a merry bunch, I'd be still be shaken up from it." 

"Well, it's not the first time we've crash-landed some unknown area," She said, taking a step back from Kin, "I guess it just comes naturally " 

Kin kept his eyes locked on her olive-green bra, "It does indeed..."Adjusting his glasses after. 

Recorder covered her chest, as Erik stood between Recorder and the young mage, with a slight disapproving glare, "Yeah, alright, but that doesn't answer our question... When can we see our boss?" 

Kin gave Erik a hardened look for stepping in between, straightening his face to the pleasant expression he had before, "Right, well, he'll show up with our leader, but that's after negotiations." 

Lucien perked up at that, "They're having a negotiation? By all means, take me there, I'm a skilled diplomat and I'm sure Traysek could use my expertise." 

Kin shook his head, "I'm sorry... Lucien is it?"

"Correct," Lucien responded with.

"Right, listen Lucien, we're keeping you and your boss separate because we don't know your allegiance yet. We don't believe that you're with the enemy, since they tend to hate humans anyway. Despite that, we still need to know where you're from and who you work for before you can be trusted, it can't be helped since your ship killed a few of ours and destroyed equipment" 

Erik scowled at him, "As if we did that on purpose, you can't blame us for-" Before Lucien threw a hand up, cutting him off. 

"We understand that, believe me, we don't exactly take chances with unknown parties either. Just like you don't trust us yet, the same could be said, Vice-versa. Perhaps if everyone took the time to warm up to each other, then maybe there wouldn't be a need for any of this. If we  _did_ kill a few of yours crashing here, know that ourselves and our Captain will do what we can to make up for it, you have my word." Lucien finished, earning a raised eyebrow from Both Erik and Kin. 

The young mage studied the older scholar, a smile slowly finding itself on his face, "Well, it's good to know there's a voice of reason within this group," Kin said, giving Erik a quick glance, before looking back at Lucien, "I think you and me are going to get along here, Lucien." 

Inigo rose an eyebrow, "Oh, I haven't been reasonable...?" Tail twitching in agitation.

"Of course you have my fuzzy blue friend, I mean that towards certain people..." Giving Erik another hard glance. 

Erik gave a scoff and took a seat as Lucien nodded, "I sure hope so, you do seem like a very intelligent chap, maybe when hostilities in our groups dissolve we can chat sometime?"

Kin nodded, "I'd love to," 

"For the love of the gods, marry him already Lucien," Erik groaned, rolling his eyes. 

Lucien and Kin glared holes into the warrior until the younger mage sighed, "I should go, this was nice. Hopefully, the next time I show up it'll be with your boss." 

"Goodbye for now." Inigo waved, as the mage left the tent, giving Erik one last nasty glare before leaving the tent.  

Erik sighed, "Well the air just got cleaner, I'm usually friendly but I just Reeeeeallly don't like that guy." 

"Yeah but Traysek's awake now, that means we can get some air from this tented prison," Inigo said, standing up, stretching his arms and tail. 

Recorder shuddered at mage's gaze earlier, "That was creepy even by my standards. Thanks for the cover-up Erik, yeesh..." Uncovering her chest. 

"Yeah sure, no I could feel that creepy coming off, ugh... I think he was licking his lips too, better watch out for that one."  Erik said nodding.

"Agreed," she said, putting on her top. 

Lucien grabbed his boots and put them on, "I really hope our boss is doing alright, I wonder if he knows we're even alive." 

Inigo walked up to Lucien, "I'm sure he does, just like we now know he is. Right now though, we should all be wondering what they did with all our gear and weapons." 

Recorder huffed at that, "Yeah...Jerks, they didn't have to take my records too!" 

"You'll get them back as soon as we know where everything is," Lucien waved off, "Hopefully, that comes sooner than later." 

Erik nodded, "I heard you there, So what do we until then?" 

Everyone pondered on that thought, Recorder broke the dead silence that hung over their tent, "Well, if we had our playing cards, it would be a lot easier to pass the time."

Inigo rubbed his furry chin for a moment until a thought hit him, "Hold on, just a moment." Searching through the pockets of his armor until he found a pack in his inner pocket, pulling out a pack of cards. "Here they are, I forgot I was the last one that had them."

Lucien grinned along with the other three, "Marvelous! now we won't die of boredom, what game shall we play I wonder?" 

 "What about the battle of heroes?" Erik recommended, earning a headshake from the khajiit. 

"No way, besides I keep getting my hands tied," Inigo complained. 

Recorder frowned at him, "Maybe because you keep trying to cheat...?"

"What? Me? cheat??? I don't know what you're talking about," Inigo said, with innocence which earned him narrowed eyed glares from others. 

Outside of the tent, Kin listened in on them as they bickered on what card game to play. He gave a smirk before he made his way toward the tent Vault was in with their captain. 

* * *

Back in the other tent, Traysek took a long pull from his cigar, blowing out the smoke after with a sigh. Vault watched him for any reaction after explaining the war. The pirate took a deep sigh, putting out the blunt. 

"Ok Vault, Here's the deal... Normally I would reject a war like this, break out of here, take my friends and teleport back home. My magic is working again as you can see," As the tattoos on his body began to glow a fluorescent blue, widening the eyes of the merc. "But-" His glow stopping, "I'm not a man who forgets his debt, and you  _did_ save our lives by pulling us out, we would've died if it wasn't for you. So... I propose something else..." He said, taking a gulp of his drink, "I'll only to agree to help you, but the whereabouts of my friends come first. I need to see how well they are under your company." 

Vault studied him with a puzzled look, "Huh? despite what you say, it seems you don't trust me." 

Traysek gave chuckle, "Trust is a two-way road my friend, Just as you don't trust us... I trust you even less." 

"Hmm... that's fair I suppose. Can't say I blame you from the way I kept you from everyone. Alright, so after you see your crew, you'll join us? 

"Yes, as an ally. We get our weapons and gear back too," Traysek added in, making the older merc laugh. 

"Yes yes, of course, don't worry the men didn't touch your shipment, but we took what you had off of you to prevent a problem. 

The Redguard gave a sigh of relief, giving a small grin "I'm glad you finally get it... Understand I want to trust your word, but experience has given me trust issues... can't be too trusting in these times." 

"I understand that more than anything, even expected things to go bad myself, glad I don't I have to worry then," Volt said nodding, "So, to your friends then?" He said, standing up after. 

Traysek nodded, "Yeah, we should get to that," Trying to stand up, before a hand was offered by the older man.

"Need some help?" Vault asked, as Traysek took the hand, and pulled himself up. 

"Yeah and thank you," The pirate said, shivering as a chill hit him, "Wish I had a jacket or something, I can feel the chill from in here." 

Vault gave gruff hearty laugh, "Not a man of the cold eh? luckily for you, your garb is right there folded up," Pointing at the folded crimson and leather top, "We decided to leave you with your pants." 

"Good idea" Traysek chuckled, lifting up his garb, "Then again I didn't exactly have you a pegged for playing on the same team," He remarked before his eyes made it to the garb, frowning at it before the garb again, "This is going harder than I thought..."

The older man rose an eyebrow until it dawned on him, "Oh... oops... I didn't think that out did I? you uh...need help with that too I'm guessing?"

Traysek blinked twice with a blank stare, until he gave a shrug, "No it's ok, I've got this...." opening the garb up, sliding his left arm in while he threw the other sleeve over his other shoulder to keep the garb on. 

Vault nodded, "Guess It'll have to do until that arm heals up good." 

"I'm hoping it's before I go into battle, it'll be a problem then," Traysek said, as feet could be heard at the tent before it opens. 

"Ahh, Kin! good time my friend, we were just about to head to where his friends were kept, I have good news too." Vault greeted, grinning. 

"Well now, that's Very good news, I just came back from that area, your crew is doing well," Kin grinned, taking note of the redguard's frown. 

"So Volt here tells me... I'm just making sure for our arrangement... If things go good, we can talk." 

Vault nodded, "You heard him, let's go see his friends."

Kin also nodded in agreement, "Right you are sir," Giving the pirate a nod, "Come on, they're right this way..." Leading both leaders to the other tent.

* * *

"Gah!! damn you Recorder!" Erik growled slamming his cards down with bared teeth. 

"Hahahaha~ Too bad for you big man, that's the entire top of that armor, strip" Recorder said with a grin. 

Inigo and Lucien were cheering it on, missing the tops of their armors and pants, "Strip, strip, strip, strip," 

"You guys are assholes! Fine!" Erik roared, Taking off the top of his armor, earning a cheer from the other two men. 

"Whoo-hoo!" Inigo cheered, "Erik has joined the skin side!" 

Lucien gave a pound to his chest, "Hoorah! brother! welcome to the skin side!" 

"No matter how you word you that, that WILL always come out WRONG, just remember me saying that." The young nord deadpanned, as both Khajiit and imperial men laugh at that.

Recorder walked up to him and crouched down to look at his stomach, "Hmm..." 

Erik had a nervous look on his face, "W-what are you doing??" 

"I think I see a couple of abs growing here," She said, staring at it intently, 

"Well, I HAVE been working out," Erik flirted, flexing one of his biceps, "Being able to wield a shield, does wonders to an adventurer such as myself. Then again you HAVE seen me giving it a few swings..." 

Lucien was taking sips from his wine, shaking his head, while the Khajiit gagged...

"Erik please stop, I'll commit suicide out of protest if that continues," Inigo complained, his ears laying back on his head. 

"Just hating on this... nordic... swagger," The young Nord smirked, as the woman under him laughed, "Wait what's funny...?" 

Recorder sighed shaking her head, "I regret teaching you the word "Swagger" Error on my part. Why I'm laughing though... is because how are you ripped? but with two abs??" 

At that, Lucien spat out the wine in his mouth gasping for air, as Inigo was holding his sides, both roaring in laughter. 

Erik gave her a narrowed-eyed look, "Just had to kick while I was down didn't you? and what's worse... is that you lifted up my spirit first..." 

Recorder gave his ab a tickling poke, "Oh don't be a spoiled sport... you're still ticklish," Giving him another poke which made him jump. 

"Stop, stop it!" Erik squealed out, running from her, as the other two got up and surrounded him to prevent him from escaping. 

 As this was happening, multiple footsteps were heard at the entrance, stopping their horse-playing. The tent opens up and Vault and Kin stood their with smiles. 

Inigo's ears rose at the appearance of the older mercenary, "Oh it's you again, please tell me you bring good news," like the other three stood ready to jump. 

Vault gave a laugh, before nodding, "I have that and more, go on Captain... show yourself." 

Both Kin and Vault moved out of the way as another figure walked in the tent, widening the eyes of the four people inside. 

"Hey kids, did ya miss me?" Traysek greeted, grinning at them with a lit joint in his hand, while the other was cast over. 

Inigo was the first to pounce him, "Traysek my friend! you're alive!" Hugging into him as the pirate leader hollered going down.

"Good to you see you too Inigo..." The Redguard greeted back, voice and face completely strained, "Now please... get off before the others-" Before he could even finish said statement, it was already too late... The other three dogpiled him before he could contemplate the meaning of escape, adding pressure to the weight, "Gah...! lack of air....! on my broken arm...! Arrrgh!! FUS, RO DAH!!!" He shouted, sending them off into different directions, Erik outside of the tent... "Knock it off, you idiots! do you not see this busted wing here?! enough!"

"Oww... I'm okay!" He called back in, as the others sighed in relief, "Why outside sir??"  

Traysek frowned at the entrance, "Same logic applies to put pressure on a broken limb, genius!"  

Inigo chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that, my friend. When we woke up in this place, they told us they didn't know when you'd ever wake up again." 

"Well, all things considering, we came out much better than we thought we would." Traysek chuckled, looking at his arm, "Unfortunately... my sword arm is out of commission." 

Recorder stood up with Lucien, frowning at the cast, "How'd that happen anyway?" 

"Arm got caught in the captain's wheel, I'm just grateful I was already knocked out when it happened." The Redguard chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. 

Lucien winced, taking not of how swollen it is "Would've been painful I imagine, how are you feeling now?" 

"I'm alright, I get the occasional sharp pains that kick from time to time, but I can still manage just fine," Traysek said, glancing at his bandaged limb. 

Volt grinned, watching the scene, "Aww it's like a family reunion, I'm a little jealous, to be honest." 

Inigo rose an eyebrow, "With as many soldiers as you have here? I don't see how." 

"There's a difference between soldiers welcoming a commander home and then there's being welcomed home like family. This is more towards the latter... I'm getting a sense of nostalgia from watching you five." The older mercenary admitted, raising some eyebrows. 

"What? you had a small crew like this?" Recorder asked, fixing the straps to her boots.

Volt nodded at the woman, "Yeah, something like that... but that was decades ago...' seemingly spacing out after, as if remembering something.

Erik walked back in the tent, going over to the torso of his armor, picking it up, "You guys should see it out there, the place is a base camp with aisles of tents."

"Noted my friend, although maybe next time, don't take the quick way out," Inigo joked, earning a scowl from the young Nord." 

"Ha! haha... you're hilarious Inigo, really..." Erik sarcastically clapped as the Khajiit stuck his tongue at him. 

Volt smiled, clearing his throat, "As nice as this is," His expression turning serious, "The matter of business is still at hand."

Traysek turned back around, "Yeah, our deal," He said, giving him his full attention, "You really did keep your end of the bargain. I should thank you and... apologize, for being difficult about things back there." 

"Don't mention it, again would've felt the same if I woke up in some unknown camp, I can relate very well," The older merc chuckled, offering his hand out again, "So...?" 

The Pirate captain grinned at him, slowly nodding, "Yeah Volt, we'll help with your war," completing the handshake. 

"Well it's not really "MY" war, but regardless I appreciate it, The older man said, "Luckily for you, we're going home after today's battle, just going to debrief everyone and then we leave by morning." 

Traysek nodded, "Sounds good, I need a few words with my people and then I'll join you for it," Taking note of their confused frowns, "Gotta bring everyone up to speed." 

"Take your time," Volt said turning to Kin, "go tell the men that the captain lives and that the weapons are no longer up for grabs." 

Kin gave a bow, "Consider it done, I'll have everything ready for you all when you get to it," He said, walking out of the tent. 

Volt walked towards the exit but stopped short, "And Traysek?" 

"Yeah?" He answered, not expecting him to stop. 

"Good to have you with us, all of you..." The older man said, nodding to the group. 

Trayek gave a nod back, "We'll see, but I have the feeling we'll get along." 

Volt waved as he left the tent, leaving the five in there to themselves. When the older merc was gone for certain, Traysek turned around and sighed, "I know you all have questions on what that was..." 

"We might... so we're black dogs now...?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were against joining big groups like this?" 

Traysek picked up the joint that he dropped and relit it with fire magic, taking a deep pull, "I am, but I don't forget the debts I owe to others, and I hate being In debt. This clears that up." 

Recorder stood up, tapping her the toes of her boots on the ground, "I get that, but what was the deal on? what war...?" 

"A war that has lasted longer than the alliance war and the great war combined... Let's just say we're all in for a long ride of our lives." Traysek said, taking another pull. 

Lucien rose an eyebrow, "A war longer than those combined?? my word... I've never heard of conflict lasting that long, ever..." 

"It's a first for everything it seems, like joining a bigger army for one." The redguard said, putting out the joint. 

"How much do you trust that guy?" Inigo asked, studying Traysek's expression. 

The Redguard said nothing for a moment, until he sighed, "As far as I can throw the him, but... again, I owe a debt to him and I intend to pay it," He finished with, "For now, keep your wits about you... there's something odd with that one, and I don't like it..." 

"I think we know what you mean," Recorder agreed, remembering the gazes she was getting from Kin earlier, "Yeah, that might be a safe option, atleast I know not to be anywhere alone in this place." 

"See to it that you aren't," Traysek said, noticing the cards on the floor, "I see you've brought the cards with you, what're we playing?" 

"Strip poker as first, but I think a change of game might be wise..." Lucien said, looking towards the entrace of their tent. 

The pirate captain glanced at the entrance before nodding in agreement, "Yeah, that's not something we play in unknown territory," Sitting down in front of them, picking up the cards and shuffling them, "Since you brought the cards, I brought the dice, anyone fancy battle of heroes?" 

Inigo and Erik rose their hands, "Yes please! we keep losing our clothes to her!" The blue khajitt complained, earning a stuck tongue from the woman. 

Traysek gave a hearty laugh, "Alright, alright, we'll go with that then, but Inigo... no cheating..." He said, leaning into him. 

"Of course not my friend, scouts honor." Inigo grinned nervously. 

"Good then let's get started," The Redguard said, dealing cards as everyone sat back down around him...

* * *

  _At Volt's command tent..._

* * *

 

Both Volt and Kin walked into the main tent of the camp and sat across from each other. The mercenary leader pulled out two tankards and a wine bottle, pouring into both cups, handing Kin one. 

"So Kin, you were right, he did join our cause, even if it's as an ally," Volt said, taking gulps of his drink after. 

"Call it intuition, but why did you have me hold back on healing that arm of his completely...?" Kin asked, raising his eyebrow, "If we needed him for this battle, wouldn't it be better for him to be at his best?" 

The older merc nodded, "Ideally yes, but I have yet to trust this guy... on the chance that he would've betrayed us, I had you hold off on it for a while. We'll see just how much we can trust each other before we talk about fully healing it." 

"I see, then that was wise of you," Kin said, taking another sip of his drink. 

"Did you get their gear and weapons ready for them at least?" 

"Yeah, the men are putting everything back together as we speak." 

"Good, all that's left is to debrief and then we head back home to our benefactors," Volt said, before standing up, "Have someone monitor that room, we have to keep tabs on our new 'allies'. "

Kin gave a small nod, getting up, "I'll talk to hicks about getting someone to keep an eye on things, especially that girl with them..." 

"Ah yes, what was her name again? Reeco or something?" 

"Recorder," Kin answered, as if the name rolled off the tongue, "I'll be keeping a close eye on that one personally." 

Volt raised an eyebrow, his face curving into a lecherous smile, "Already have eyes on that one? I can see why too, but tread carefully kin, those other men seem to value her." 

"Yes I've noticed... does he know about the plans are after this?" 

"No... and we're to keep that to ourselves until that presents itself, then we'll go from there." Volt grinned, "who knows? maybe he'll actually be on board with this and you could get your chance with that girl you fancy so much." 

Kin chuckled with an equally perverted grin, "Well it is as they say.... All good things come to those that wait" 

"True words to live by..." 

Both of them chuckled darkly, as they left the tent...

* * *

Chapter 2 end...

Author's note: So nothing really action-packed in this chapter, I know... this was supposed to be just a meeting between them, the excitement is happening next chapter. For now, enjoy this final piece my brother threw together... he heavily insists that this goes in there so here it is... 

**(Somewhere in another unknown universe lingered a fleeting civilization of people who seek the desires of any lustful acts and courageous sexual antics. These people exist and their very worlds were separated by a solid single thin pane of glass. That either gender on either side could no longer reach. This became permanent.**

**Day in. Day out.**

**DAY IN AND DAY OUT!!!**

**As the new way of life became decrepit mentally, physically, and spiritually. To soothe their deepest desires they would find any sport and mission to conclude their own backhanded wants. slaying a monster on their side in a large arena, outright desperately sharing desires within each others self gender. And for the desperate, slinging themselves against the glass while each sides genders pitifully threw items of their cultures approval at the transparent wall. It was what the era of their time called "tough". To solidify the failure of pleasure they desired, the people kept themselves dreaming to be closer together in hopes that one day the people can all be relieved of the glass pane that kept them away from each other. Only a few children managed to escape to a new understanding of life before they were separated. Those children hated everyone. Cause they already knew the answer. It was the parent's fault. But they gave in too. Only one did not. And he hoped one day a woman would approach the glass and simply smile. He had found her it seemed once. But after he awoke from a nap on the glass. Her hand was in her pants and she was topless. Alas. He sought the woman of his dreams with failure on many accounts. Until one day...**

**he had no control of this. If he didn't put this in his next update. I was going to completely take over the entire world. JK)**

I'll see you all next chapter, may the gods watch over your battles and stories friends! 


	3. Dogs and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On recap of the last chapter, Traysek finally agreed to join Volt and his black dogs in the war. Now, the dragons meet their teammates. But not everyone is on board with this alliance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will list the mods used in this story, after this chapter. I know some of you have Skyrim on console and PC so be on a lookout for it.

_basecamp, 8:00pm, Frondas_

Inside of another tent, Traysek, Erik and Inigo were in a small line behind two other mercenaries. Holding a list, the large man behind the desk dismissed the other two with a grin as the waiting trio approached him. 

"Hello there, "Traysek greeted, getting the attention of large man. 

"What can I do for you?" The quartermaster asked, sitting down the list. 

"We are here to reclaim our gear," Inigo added in, grinning. 

The quartermaster frowned at them, "Hmm... What are your names...?" 

"I'm Traysek and this here is Inigo and Erik," The Redguard introduced, as they both gave greeting nods, "We were told to come here from your leader, Volt." 

The Quartermaster looked through his list, muttering until he came upon a name and glanced up at them, giving an approving nod, "Ahh, so it is you, sorry about all the security, you won't believe how many louts have claimed that these items belong to them." 

"Don't worry about it friend," Erik waved off, "I'm surprised you have it all here, all things considering." 

 "The boss told me you would be coming by, you'll find all your gear over there in that chest," The large man said, pointing at the chest on the left side. 

Traysek looked in the direction, giving the quartermaster a nod after, "Thank you, we'll be out of your hair in a minute, pulling this stuff out isn't going to take long." 

"Actually, you can take that back with you, be better if you sorted this among your group." 

Inigo's ears went up, scratching his furry chin, "Hmm, well considering that there's five of us, that might be a better idea, my friend." he said to Traysek. 

Erik looked behind and nodded, "Yeah, besides I'm not liking the looks we're getting from behind." 

Inigo turned around and saw the glares and disapproving looks they were getting. His tail began to twitch violently with his ears back, giving them a hard stare in response. 

"Pay them no mind guys, let's just get our things and go," Traysek said dismissively, before turning his attention back to the quartermaster, "Thank you uh..." 

 "It's Oxman," The Quartermaster introduced himself as, "That's what they call me, so now you know." 

Traysek nodded, Shaking his hand, "good to meet you, Oxman. I hope we run into each other again."

"Likewise captain, I'll be here, just bring your broken weapons in and I'll fix it up for ya."

"Noted," the Redguard simply responded, turning to the other two, "Alright guys, lets get this back and get outfitted." 

Erik sighed, walking to the crate and picked up his end,  "Finally..." 

Inigo chuckled going to the other side of the crate and lifted, walking by the staring mercs with a smirk. 

"Next!" Oxman called out, making the line move.

* * *

Back at the other tent, Recorder and Lucien remained there, lounging around. Hearing multiple footsteps approaching, the duo looked up to find Traysek opening the tent and letting himself in, holding it open for Inigo and Erik to walk through. 

"Hey guys, you're back, what took you?" Recorder asked, as they set the crate down. 

"The line was pretty long, plenty of people inside," Traysek said, walking over to the box and opening it. 

Her and Lucien walked over to it and looked inside with other three, "I think this is everything..." Recorder said Frowning at the jumbled mess, "They didn't have to throw all in here like this!"

"I don't really care as long as nothing in here is broken," Erik said, "Everything looks fine in here anyway," 

Traysek nodded, "That it does... Alright let's get started." He said, reaching into the box.

 The entire group spent time checking their things as Traysek doled them out. He gave Recorder her recording device, putting a big smile on her face. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I've missed this thing!" She said, hugging it to her face. 

**Power metal singer: Recorder's recoooorder, Valahahaaa!!!**

Traysek reached back into crate and came out with a jar with a dragonfly inside, "Hey Inigo, look what found!" 

Inigo grabbed the jar and smiled, "Mr. Dragonfly! you're alive and well, I'm glad!" He said, holding it up. 

**Power metal singer: Mr. Dragonfly!! back to inigo-- oh yeeaaaah~!!**

The insect buzzed happily at the reunion as he hooked the jar back on his belt. The Redguard went back into crate and came out with pair of dwemer googles, handing them to lucien. 

"I've missed these," The imperial said, taking them back, putting them on his head, "I wonder if they need oil...?" 

The captain chuckled, "We'll get the chance to oil those soon, I have to make sure they put the-" He stopped when pulled out a small bag, "The haven bag in! yes!" Holding it. 

**In power metal voice: Haaaaven ba-aag!!!**

Everyone looked around with frowns on their faces, Lucien raised an eyebrow, "Where is that coming from??" 

"I don't know, but it's getting annoying," Traysek said, pulling out weapons. 

When everything was finally out of the chest, The group easily found their unique weapons, taking the time to inspect them. Inigo found his ebony dagger but the question remained on the three ebony swords laying there. 

"So..." Erik said, breaking the silence, "How do we tell which one is which?" 

Traysek hummed staring at them, "Easy, Recorder's blades can take away steal lifeforce and magicka, Inigo's has balefire and lingering flame," Picking one of them up, and pulling it out of its sheath.

When he held it up, it had a green and yellow glow coming off of it along with a warm sensation. 

"Yeah, this is your's Inigo, I can feel the heat off of this thing," Traysek nodded, handing the khajiit his sword. 

Inigo grinned, putting the blade back on his belt, As Recorder grabbed the remaining two ebony swords, not bothering to draw them and put them on her hip. 

Erik on the other hand, was reunited with his shield and silver war axe, giving the axe a few test swings. 

"Oi Erik, the area's too small for you to be swinging that around. if you're going to do that, take it outside." Traysek called out, getting his attention. 

"Sorry about that sir," The nord apologized, "I couldn't help it, felt naked without it." 

"I understand that, I do, but we'll have plenty of time for that later... for now, put it on leash." The Redguard chuckled.

Erik gave a nervous chuckle, "I'll control the urge sir, promise." 

"I hope so dude, because you already put a few holes with your "test" swings" Recorder said, pointing at the small tears on the side of the tent. 

"Heh..." The nord nervously laughed, "Yeah I could've planned that out better..." 

Lucien scoffed, "Oh, You think?!" 

"Hey! I said I was sorry already! lay off!" Erik barked back, sheathing his axe and putting the shield on his back. 

Recorder walked over to the large crate and peek inside, "Anything else?" 

"All that we had on us, the rest of the weapons should still be in storage, probably not a good idea to be carrying those around with the looks we're getting anyway." Traysek said, rubbing the back of his head. 

Inigo nodded, "It might be a good idea, don't want to get these guys all jumpy for no reason." 

Erik snorted, "They could've jumped and they've would've gotten knocked down just as easily." 

"See? that kind of hostility is what'll cause a problem, Erik," Traysek reprimanded, "Use that brain I know you have, we're outnumbered by hundreds maybe even thousands. We'd stand no chance of fighting them ALL, especially with this busted wing here. No, we're going to play this smart, because that seems to be the only option that makes sense." 

The nord put his head down, as the Redguard put a hand on his shoulder, bring his attention back on him. 

Traysek gave a small sigh, "Chin up lad, we just don't need to be so gung-ho about it, that's all... I understand you not trusting them, but I don't recommend getting into a fight with one of them over distrust" 

Inigo ear twitched, raising an eyebrow, "Ok? but what if THEY attack US??" 

"Now defending yourself? that's a whole different story... part of the reason I gave you your swords and axes." 

Lucien held both his dwarven sword and beam dagger, "So we can hurt these guys if they try us?" 

"ONLY if they are the aggressor, yes, do what you have to... I would hope that you maim, not kill though..." 

Recorder nodded, "So maim but don't kill... good to know!" 

Traysek reached into the crate again and came out with backpacks, "Alright, this leather one is Recorder's" Handing it to her, "Medium leather, Inigo's" Tossing him his, "Let's see, medium mage backpack..." 

"That's mine," Lucien spoke up, taking it from him and put it on, "Now I feel complete!" 

The Redguard grabbed another large leather backpack, tossing it to Erik, who caught it with a grin.

"Gods, and I thought it feel off during the storm, nice to know it's all here." The nord said, putting it on his back.

Traysek pulled out the last backpack along with a dwemer goggle. After he put the backpack on, He put the goggle on his right eye and clicked a button, testing it's functions. 

"What's our current threat level?" Inigo asked, sheathing his knife. 

"Let's see..." Traysek responded, Switching to the threat assess reading. 

To his surprise, their levels were pretty good. Inigo, Recorder, and Erik were a gold color. Lucien was green color, putting a smirk on his face before he turned it off. 

"Well, everything seems to be normal, Lucien is still a greenie." Traysek laughed, earning a groan from Lucien. 

"Nice to know... Really..." The imperial grumbled, "Guess this means more training..." 

Inigo chuckled, "You make that sound so bad my friend, in the end, we're all going to be training anyway."

"That's right, but we'll do it tomorrow, it's too late in the evening for a workout now."

Lucien sighed in relief, "Thank the gods, dodged a bullet there."  

"For now~...." The Redguard's voice sang, grinning wide which made the imperial whimper. 

A couple of footsteps approach the tent, getting their attention as the flap of the tent opens with two grunts walking in. Traysek rose an eyebrow to their arrival, not expecting it.

"Is there something we can do for you guys?" He asked, getting silence in return as another man walked in, yawning.

The final man had short brown hair, wearing an open green vest, blue jeans, and brown leather boots that came up to his shins. An olive green pouch hung on his arm, along with a wrap that was on his wrist. He had two silver daggers that hung on both sides of his belt. 

"Don't worry, these guys are with me," The mysterious man assured, "I'm Hicks, captain of the scouting team. The boss sent me to fetch you all for our debriefing." 

Traysek nodded, extending his left hand, "Good to meet you, Hicks. Traysek's the name, or captain, I go by both."

"You're a captain too? well, that just makes things more interesting, glad to have ya!" Hick said, shaking his hand. 

The former chuckled, "I hope so, you seem like decent people already." 

"We tend to be pretty loose around here, just because we're at war doesn't mean we can't enjoy our time off." Hicks agreed, scanning the tent, "I would like to get to know you all, but Vult's waiting and I'm pretty sure you don't wanna stay cooped up in here."  

Erik took note of the scowls the other two grunts had on their faces, ' _Pretty loose, huh? Right...'_

"You just don't know how true that is right now..." Recorder groaned, stretching her arms. 

The Redguard rolled his eyes at that with a smirk, giving Hicks a nod, "Yeah, everyone needs some air. Lead the way Hicks." 

 "Follow me," The Hicks nodded, leading the five out of the tent with his men following behind..

* * *

As the group walked through the camp, they could see a large crowd gathered up in the center ahead, Vault being on top of a pedestal along with Kin. The group pushed through the crowd, getting a better view to merc giving his speech. 

"Good job today men! You all deserve a reward, so feel free to rest up, get yourself a woman and a drink and enjoy, for tomorrow we march on the black fortress!" Volt announced, getting a loud cheer from the crowd. His gave loud laugh, his gaze making it on The Dragonborn, "Ah! captain! you came!" 

Traysek nodded grinning, "Yeah, you wanted us to be here, why not?"

Volt cleared his throat, "Gentlemen, this is the captain of the flying ship," He introduced, getting the crowd to focus on the Redguard and his friends, "Come on up here and introduce yourself, Captain." 

The crowd opened up, allowing Traysek to walk up to next to the pedestal, grinning at everyone. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Captain Traysek of the Red dragon crew." Traysek announced, making sure everyone was paying attention, "I want to thank Vault and those Responsible for pulling me and my friends out of the wreckage," He said, taking a deep breath after, "And... I also want to apologize for our landing. From what I know, some of ya were injured or killed when we ended up here. Know that my crew and I will make amends!"

Volt grinned at that, turning to the crowd "The Red Dragons have agreed to join our cause! treat them as if they are one of us!" 

The soldiers cheered, some giving loud hooping yells and others clapping. A few however did neither of those things and simple smiled and nodded. 

"I think they like you," Volt said, earning a nod from the Redguard. 

"Seems like it, all things considering..." The captain smiled, frowning at a sudden realization, "That reminds me... _Where_ is the ship anyway??" 

"Oh, your ship? it's nearby, we're not too far off from the battlefield," Vault explained, "I can take you there now if you like." 

Traysek nodded, "I'd like that, besides... it can't be that bad can it...?" 

* * *

_A Few miles from camp, crashsite..._

When Vault, Kin and Red dragon crew arrived, they were treated to the sight of the dev Aveza turned sideways with holes in the hull.  The wooden wings on the sides were probably the worst of out the ship, being torn mostly off. Traysek in shock, walking a few clicks ahead and dropped to his knees. Around it were more than several bodies of imps, orcs and goblins.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He cried at the top of his lungs, "My beautiful ship... what happened to you girl?!" 

Volt watched the Dragonborn wail over the damage of his ship, turning to the rest of them, "Uh... how often does this happen...?" 

"You'd be surprised..." Recorder deadpanned, watching the captain pitifully crawl to it and hug the damaged hull, "To be honest, I don't think the ship has ever ended up like that before..." 

Kin adjusted his glasses, "Interesting, must've been to quite a few places..." 

Lucien scratched the back of his head, "If that's how things look on the outside, what does the inside look like...?" 

"We're about to find out," Inigo said, walking over to Traysek who was still on his knees, "Are you ok my friend?" 

"Yeah... I'm fine, just-" The redguard sniffled, standing up "-coming to terms with what I'm looking at..." 

The blue khajiit nodded, "Things do look rough here on the outside, let's see how everything is in, might be fine." 

"You might be right... besides, if everything in there  _is_ torn up in there, I at least want to see if anything is salvageable." 

Volt and the others walked up to the damaged ship, giving it a puzzling stare. 

"I've never seen a ship like this anywhere before," The older merc said, rubbing his chin, "Don't worry about it, I can get a few dozen men to help with repairs, I'm dying to see this fly myself." 

Erik rose an eyebrow at that, "What's got you so eager...?" 

"Victory boy! Victory..." Volt answered, clutching his fist with a grin, causing the young nord to deadpan.

"Yeah, ok." Erik simply responded with, ' _Not suspicious at aaaall...'_

Traysek inspected his ship and nodded, turning to Volt, "I may need to take that offer now, can't get in with it sideways."

The older merc nodded, "Alright, I'll go fetch the men," Turning to Kin, "You coming or staying or here?" 

"Hmm..." glancing at Recorder who was looking through her bag, "I think I'll stay here for awhile, just to get to know our new...Friends." 

The older man chuckled, "Good luck kiddo, just don't get yourself killed trying..." 

"Don't worry, I won't... patience is my strong suit" The teen smirked, getting a nod from the other, watching him head back to camp. 

Traysek sat down and opened his backpack, taking out a large bottle, "Yes! it's still in one piece!" 

"What is that?" Inigo asked, frowning at the bottle. 

"It's spice rum, Saadia had it imported from home. I need a drink after seeing this," Popping open the cork and taking a few gulps, offering the bottle to the khajiit, "Rum?" 

Inigo waved him down, "Maybe later, it's hard to drink around hostile smells," glancing back at Kin, taking a seat next to him. 

"What? don't trust those friendly scowls?" The Redguard joked, earning a chuckle from the other. 

"If I'm being honest, it's difficult to relax here, my friend, being locked up in there didn't help much."  

Traysek sighed and nodded, "I know, and I understand things have been tense these last few hours, I'm not surprised they would still feel the way they do, even after my speech." 

Erik walked up and took the offered bottle, "So now what?" Taking a few sips and handing it back. 

"We wait... besides we're at the ship already, might as well relax while we can." The captain said, laying back with his hands behind his back. 

Recorder and Lucien were at another portion of the ship, wincing at how many holes were there. Kin stood nearby, watching the duo inspect the damage. His gaze was on Recorder who didn't seem to notice him staring at her, which put a small grin on his face. 

"Please don't tell me we don't have to clean this up..." Record whined, getting a sigh from scholar.

"Well if the system is online, we probably won't have to. Those droids in there should be able to clean up most of everything." Lucien said, scratching his head, "But even then..." 

"Yeah..." Recorder sighed, glancing up as the other mage approached. 

"So are these what make it fly?" Kin asked, adjusting his glasses.

Lucien nodded, pointing at the wooden fins, "Well, in a sense they help the ship soar, but as for what keeps it flying, that lies inside." 

"Interesting..." He said glancing back to Recorder and back to him, "Must take a number of men to operate it." 

Recorder shook her head, "Nope, unlike other ships, this one only requires one to fly."

 Kin widened his eyes at that, "Only one mans it? that's unheard of..." 

"Dwemer ships are strange like that, the dwarves had interesting ways to travel," Lucien explained, stepping over a piece of wood. 

"Fascinating... I would like to learn more about these "Dwemer" if they have technology like this, it might be a good idea to study on them more." Kin said, earning a nod from Lucien. 

"No worries, I can help out witht that, in fact I have a book on them if you'd like a copy." The imperial offered, getting a smile from the teen.

"I would like to see if you have it," Kin said, trying to contain his excitement. 

Lucien pondered on it for a moment, until he shrugged reaching into his backpack and pulling out a book, handing it to him. 

"Here you go, this is a book on their cities, i have more research on the ship, but that's you know..."

Kin nodded, taking the book, "This will do for now, thank you Lucien." 

"Don't mention it, you have any questions or have a hard time pronouncing words, feel free to ask me." 

Kin nodded, adjusting his glass, "I'll be sure to," Turning to Recorder after, " Are you a student too? same study?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, "You could say that... although probably not like him." 

"It's complicated, but it's true... she is a student as well." Lucien cut in with. 

Kin rubbed his chin, nodding, "So what  _are_ your studies based on?"

"Oh... just your general skills, fighting, inventory control, long distances, but as for what I'm doing, that's... classified." Recorder explained, getting a frown the teen.

"Oh come on, I KNOW there's something valuable you've been studying..." Kin persisted, walking closer to her. 

Feeling abit vulnerable, Recorder slightly moved back, "There is, but again... I don't want to risk breaking protocol." 

"Protocol...?" what protocol...?" He asked leaning into her now. 

"Uh...." 

"Hey guys! you coming over or is that the hangout spot??" Traysek called out to them, breaking the line of questions. 

Lucien nodded at the other three, turning to Kin and Recorder, "We better go over there, the ship won't be any good until those other men get here, Coming Record?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'll join you guys, besides I want to see if the Dragonborn's got a sweetroll," Recorder said, Walking with lucien to join the others. Kin remained at the damaged hull, watching them both get closer to the group. 

' _So... She's a student as well... but what's does she mean by "Breaking protocol?" I'll have to find out more about our new friends... Her especially...'_

Kin slowly made his way to the group, who was passing a bottle to each other after taking sips out of it...

* * *

_10 Minutes later..._

* * *

Around a small makeshift fire, the Red dragon crew lounged around. Some reading books, others drinking and laughing with the captain. Traysek looked up when he heard multiple footsteps approaching them, to find Volt and more than a few dozen men waiting with ropes.

"Ah, captain, sorry it took some time, I hope brought enough," Volt said, turning around to men behind him. 

Traysek nodded with a grin, "I'm sure we have enough, for what we're trying to do anyway."

"Speaking of which,  _how_ are we getting this tipped over?"  

"Simple," Traysek answered, "One group pulls and the other pushes." 

Lucien nodded,  "Ah, the old push and pull method, seems like it'll work, but how are you going to do that with one arm?" 

"With telekinesis, one arm though but it should work all the same," Traysek said, "You're going to be going on the pushing side." 

The imperial went wide-eyed at that, "Push...that...? Boss I litterally can't do that, muscles over there probably could," 

"Hey!" Erik shouted in the background.

"But I'm rather small for that kind of labor," Lucien finished.

Traysek facepalmed, "No, I'm not telling you to "physically" push it, you're going to be using magic to help tip over with me." 

The scholar sighed in relief, "Oh? so magic, ok I that sounds reasonable..." Looking away. 

"You do know telekinesis don't you...?" Traysek asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes...no...no I don't..." Lucien admitted with a nervous smile, rubbing the back of neck, "I've been wanting to learn that spell actually." 

The Captain frowned at him, "What? why didn't you tell me that before?? I would've given you the tome if you asked," picking up his backpack and began rummaging in it, until he came out with the tome, handing it to him, "Here, next time if there's a spell you want, don't hesitate to ask, got it?"

"Alright boss, I'll be sure to," Lucien nodded, opening the book. 

The tome flashed an orange color before it disintegrated, causing the imperial's hands to glow an low orange glow. Lucien turned around to the camp and used the spell, lifting up a piece of wood, tossing it somewhere after. 

"Haha! marvelous! I've been dying to learn this for awhile!" Lucien grinned, "Now we're in business!" 

Kin adjusted his glasses, watching the imperial scholar marvel over his new spell.

' _That was a spell tome right...? but it look it destroyed itself as soon as he opened it, tomes usually don't destroy themselves like that... odd indeed...'_ He mused, as his boss gave a signaling nod.

"Alright men! I need half of you pulling and half of you pushing! Let's get this boat turned over!" Volt announced, getting cheers from the men as they began to walk to the sides of the boat. 

Kin walked up to Traysek and nodded, "I'll be lending a hand with the pulling, I know a few things about telekinesis myself," 

"I hope so, I need all the help I can get," The Redguard grinned, as he watched Erik, Inigo and Recorder walk with the pushing group. Volt chuckled at the sight of her walking with the group, as he grabbed the rope and prepped it. 

When everyone got in position, with one hand, Volt gave a nod, "Alright everyone! HEAVE!" He ordered, as the men with ropes began to pull and pushers began to push forward. Traysek and began pulling with Telekinesis and Lucien used the same spell but was pushing it forward, managing to slowly tip it. Kin channeled lime-green light in his hands, adding his own version of telekinesis. 

"That's good, it's starting to move, keep going!" Traysek yelled, as the men heaved and pulled and pushed harder. 

The boat kept tipping up as everyone continued to push and pull it forward. Everyone struggled to keep their ropes in their hands, or just to keep pushing. For the Redguard, the weight was a bit much on his arm, he's never had to grab anything that size with just one. For the first time in years, he's actually feeling the physical and mental strain. 

' _Gods... this IS really hard with just one_...' He thought to himself, as he glanced at kin who was using the spell with both hands. 

The boat was halfway tipped up right at this point, the pullers getting some leverage and managing to pull it down slowly, but still  having some trouble. Recorder who was struggling with the push, stopped and rubbed her chin until an idea came to mind. 

"Guys I have an Idea, but you're going to have to trust me," Recorder said, getting some heads turned to her. 

Inigo winced pushing the boat, "If it's better than this, now's a good time to do it...!" He strained out, nearly losing footing.

"Alright, I just need a good running pace," She said, walking backwards. 

Erik rose his head up, "Wait what? what's she doing??" 

"Just keep pushing! Don't worry about what I'm doing back here, just move when I tell you!" Reco shouted back. 

Volt raised an eyebrow, "What's your crewmate doing captain??" 

Traysek glanced around, until he found Recorder tapping her boots to the ground, getting into a running position, going wide-eyed...

"Oh no..." The Redguard gasp, but didn't stop the spell, "Wait Recorder! I'm not sure if that's going to work!" 

"I got it dragonborn don't worry!" She yelled, pulling out both a speed and a strength potion. Recorder drank the strength potion and then the speed, before tossing both bottles away, getting into running position once more, before breaking into a sprint. 

Lucien who was pushing, glanced at her running towards the boat, "What are you doing?!" 

"All you pushers need to move! now!" Traysek warned as she built up speed. The other men turned around to see Recorder coming at the boat like a bullet train and moved out of the way. With enough momentum, she jumped, slamming both of her feet into the boat, the force of it allowing the pullers much-needed leverage to pull the ship down, tipping it upright. 

The Dev Aveza now stood tall in it's glory, metal of the ship's ram gleamed in the light of the campfire along with the dragon's skull. Volt had the biggest grin he could muster. 

"A damn fine job men! now go rest, you've all earned it!" He annouced, getting some cheers from the workers. 

Inigo and Erik cheered with them, Lucien joining them... 

"We did my friends! we did it! we did it!" The blue khajiit happily cheered, tail wagging happily.  

Erik nodded, "Nothing beats teamwork, not even dwemer ships!" 

Traysek looked around, frowning, "Wait... where's Recorder??" 

"Over here!" She said, walking around the ship, sighing in relief, "That took a lot of energy, yikes..." 

"There she is," Kin said pointing at her, as she ran up to join Traysek and the other two. 

"That was Reckless, but it got the job done," The Redguard praised, "Are you ok though?" 

The Young woman nervously laughed, " Yeah, I didn't have whirlwind sprint like you, so that was next best thing." 

"Hooo! the little lady's got some strength to her, I like that!" Volt complemented, giving her an approving nod.

"Oh! uh... thank you?" Recorder said, not sure how to feel about said complement. 

Kin grinned giving her a nod, "You continue to impress, quick thinking on your part." 

"The ship was already nearly down, just needed an extra, "oomph!" to it" She said, chuckling. 

Traysek looked at the ship, "Either way... now that we have it standing up again, would you gentlemen like a tour?" giving a faux bow.

Volt nodded with Kin, "After you captain, I want to see just what we're dealing with here." 

Traysek led Volt, Kin and the rest of his crew up the bridge of the ship, walking upon the deck. Upon Reaching the main deck the ship's flags were torn, the mast of the ship had a dent in it, the wheel remained ok, along with the balloon on top. The Dwemer cannons on the deck seemed to remain fine, some had a few dents in them, but nothing damage worthy. 

"Home sweet home..." Lucien muttered, looking at the torn wood on the deck. 

Traysek nodded, "It's not so bad up here, it's the inside that concerns me..." He said, walking to the steps leading to the ship's wheel. When he got to it, he grabbed it with one hand and took a deep sigh. 

Volt walked up to the trap door leading into to the ship and rubbed his chin, "Does this lead to the crew's quarters?" 

"It leads to the inner cabin," The Redguard said, walking back down the steps. He made his way to the door Volt was nearby and opened the hatch, "Come on, I'll show you the inside... or what's left of it..." 

"I'll be right down there," Volt nodded, "Coming Kin?" 

The teen mage nodded, "Of course, I'm interested to see what makes this bird fly." 

"Alright follow me, gentlemen..." The captain said, Leading Kin and Volt down the hatch with Lucien and Recorder behind. 

* * *

Traysek led the others down the small staircase, a few things had been knocked down, but nothing enough to cause a problem. The Redguard opened the doors, revealing a small hallway with doors, his office being the first the thing they see.

"Welcome to the Dragon's lair Gentlemen. This is our living Quarters, that there is my office... which is a bit of a mess..." Traysek said, groaning the last bit, "We'll go there later, I want to check the engine first before anything," Leading the group to a couple of doors that were into the floor. 

Traysek opened the doors, leading them down the next set of stairs into the lower cabin, which showed a kitchen as they got closer. When they arrived they could see that some of the pots were knocked over, including the green substance that was in one of the jars. Volt and Kin had raised eyebrows as The Redguard rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Um... This is the kitchen... anyone hungry...?" He chuckled nervously. 

Volt waved him off with a smirk, "I would but that green stuff doesn't look edible..." 

"Oh that? that's elemental sap, from spriggans. I've been trying to find ways to make it edible, so far, it has no taste..." Lucien said, rubbing the back of his neck now. 

Recorder winced at the slime, "Eww... you couldn't keep that elsewhere...?" 

"I'm if trying to find ways to make it edible... No." The imperial shot back with. 

The Redguard rolled his eyes, turning left to set of closed doors, "Alright, this is the engine room, here's to hoping nothing broken..." Opening the doors. 

Inside the engine room, there were tools thrown around, (from the crash) and few dents in smelter, but from the look standpoint, the engine itself seemed to be fine. 

"This is our engine room, we smelt ores in here as well, helps keep the ship afloat," Traysek explained, walking over to the engine with Lucien. 

The imperial inspected the engine for any critical damages, humming as he made checked it over. To his surprise, the only thing that seemed out of place was the resonator to be recalled to the ship, it was out of socket and on the floor, but not broken. He picked it up and put it back in, before pushing the small lever up, causing the smelter to turn on as well as the ship's power. The steam hissed, as the machines began to work. 

"Well, power seems to be back on and running, but that hissing tells me that pipes have a small puncture somewhere," Lucien explained, checking the pipes inside, "Until we get that fixed, this ship won't be floating, but as for it's functionality, the ship is running again."

Traysek sighed in relief, "That's always good news, but what can be done about that puncture?" 

"That can be easily fixed with a few melted dwemer bars from the inside, but no one is small enough to fit inside them, let alone would be able to take the temperatures inside, you'd be boiled alive trying," Lucien warned. 

Recorder rubbed her chin, "Maybe one of your mini drones could do it, go in there with a blowtorch and dwarven bar, whoosh the ship is fixed! everybody wins!" She remarked, adding the sarcastic crowd cheer at the end of it.

Everyone had the sweat drop anime emote, as Traysek chuckled, "Or... we could use omnico...? he's got the size and his body extends to the size he could use tools." 

"Omnico?? NO! come on, please don't bring out that mini warden!" Record whined, pleading him. 

"Oh come on Record, you said he'd be useful, this is me putting him to use... Don't worry he'll be in the pipes, so he won't annoy you," Traysek assured, waving it off, "If he does become a problem, I'll turn him into the golden toilet again." 

Recorder frowned raising her eyebrow, "Not sure how I should feel about that... but do we  _need_ that smartass?" 

"I wouldn't suggest it, but if we want this ship to fly again, We'll need him I'm afraid..." Lucien sighed, shaking his head, "As much as I as I don't like him, he'll come in handy." 

Traysek nodded, "Then it's settled... omnico it is." 

The Redguard charged up a summoning spell and threw it on the ground, bringing out a small dwarven sphere. 

" _Greetings.dragonborn. you stink of rum, blood and sex. don't touch me."_ The Robot greeted, receiving a series of boot from the now annoyed redguard. " _Argh_! ow ow ow!"

The imperial rubbed the back of his neck,"Well...that didn't take long..."

"And he worried about  _ME_ getting annoyed!" Recorder yelled from the background.

Volt and kin chuckled, watching Redguard assault the tiny robot with stomping." 

"There will be plenty more where those came from, following a golden bath... understand...?" Traysek lowly growled, grinding his boot on the cowering omnico.

"Y-yes I understand!" Omnico whined, peeking his head up to see the Traysek's annoyed expression. 

The pirate removed his boot off the slightly dented sphere, "Good, now there's something I need you to do." 

 " _what. do. you. request. of. me?"_

"I need you to repair any damages to the ship's steampipe, it's got a puncture in it, and we can't fit inside to repair it ourselves." 

The bot went silent for a second, until a sigh could be heard from it, " _So you need someone to fit inside. Affirmative, the time calculated for repairs, is in fifteen minutes._ " As he rolled towards one of the vents. 

"Hold on, I need to let you in," Lucien said, walking over to one of the pipes and opening the vent up for it, "There, through that pipe, you'll find the damage." 

Omnico rolled into the opening and made his way. As he did this, Recorder let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god he chose not harass me today! seriously..." 

Traysek chuckled, "After the boot treatment I gave him earlier, I think it might've knocked it out of his programming...I hope." 

Kin smirked, watching omnico roll through the pipes, "He's quite an interesting little thing, how'd you make him?" 

"I didn't make him, he was...gifted to me by Recorder actually, that's why she doesn't get along with him." Traysek said, getting a pout from her.

Volt smirked, "At least this ship's going to be flying soon, all good things captain." 

"Yup, so for now, guess I'll show you my office." Traysek offered, walking out of the room, "He's going to be at this for awhile so...drink?" 

"I could use one, sure." Volt nodded, following the Redguard out. 

Only Lucien, Kin and Recorder remained in the engine room, the young woman gave the guys a nod, "Alright, since engineering isn't my thing, I'm going upstairs to find those stash of sweetrolls." 

"Aww~ not going to stay with us intellectuals?" Kin teased, getting a nervous chuckle from her. 

"It's alright Kin, besides, we had an accident in here with her before... we don't need a repeat of that, so she's right..." Lucien spoke, earning a stuck out tongue from her. 

"Whatever! it's not like I destroyed it... just made it malfunction for awhile..." Recorder grumbled, walking out of the engine room.

With only the two mages left, Lucien checked the engine over again as Kin looked around the room. 

"Gotta say, you sure know your way with these steampipes, I'd never figure it out," The young mage nodded, "Strange though... I've never seen any ships that use steam-power to fly, must be quite the reward." 

Lucien chuckled, turning around, "Well, Dwarven Technology depends on steam-power, but it also uses ancient magic to keep afloat, hard as it is to believe..." 

"Intriguing... You had my attention at first, but now you've got my curiosity... please tell me more about this..."Dwemer technology" You seem very knowledgeable of it. Of all my studies, the dwarves I've read about couldn't produce something like this... too complex for them."

Lucien's eyes lit up like firecrackers at that, "Since I do have an expert grasp at it, I guess it couldn't hurt to... share SOME of my studies." 

"Some??" 

"Yeah sorry, the boss doesn't want me divulging anything crucial to outsiders... you can understand that, right...?" Lucien apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Kin said nothing with a blank expression, until he nodded with a polite smile, "Of course, I wouldn't dig too much into your secrets. I'll be happy with what you can show me."

Lucien rose an eyebrow, but shrugged it off with a grin, "Alright, here's a little of what I have..." 

* * *

Traysek and Volt walked into the captain's office, which out of all the rooms, had a few messes inside but nothing extreme. The stuff that was on the table, was knocked on the floor along with most of the books from the shelves. The Redguard walked up to the desk, and on the way he spots his dwemer compass on the floor, picking it up and sitting it on the table before slumping back on his chair. 

"Ahh... feels good to be back in here..." Traysek sighed, kicking his feet up, "Pull up a seat, lets chat." 

Volt nodded, and picked up the other chair and sat in front of him, looking around in curiosity, "This is a nice office, captain. You take appointments or something?" 

The Redguard chuckled, "Well, that depends on the "Appointments" I've been told before that I'm a gooood "Healer" take that as you will." 

Volt laughed at that, "Ahh, the captain's a romantic type, I see you..."

"Romantic Type?? Hah! don't insult me... the longest romance I had lasted for a week," Traysek laughed, as Volt did. 

"So you're a man that doesn't like being tied down? I can respect that, most women that we come by ARE shallow, it makes sense." Volt said, smirking. 

Traysek chuckled, "Well, from where I'm from, there are very few shallow women around, and those types of women are usually seen with disdain." 

"Aren't we lucky...? Wished that happened in this land... a few of them NEED to be put in their places." 

The Redguard rubbed his chin at the statement, "By "Few" I'm going to assume you mean your benefactors?" 

"OUR benefactors but yes, I do mean them..." Volt said, serious expression. 

Traysek nodded, "I see... from how you're acting, I'm probably going to like them even less... So you got a special someone too?"

"I did... but a long time ago... Not so much now." 

"Aww... what happened? had bad fall out?" Traysek asked, teasingly. 

Volt went silent for a moment, almost as if he's remembering something until he nodded his head, "Eh... something like that... the less said the better." 

"I agree..." Traysek responded with, "It's no good to dwell on old love, it's best to just move on if it doesn't work out." 

Volt chuckled at that, "An old man like me doesn't hold on to things like that, I'm more than past that, besides with all the tail in Eostia, how could I?" 

Traysek frowned with grin, "Damn... the women are THAT beautiful here?? Now I have to see this city." 

"Well with how the repairs are going, that might come sooner than you think!" Volt laughed, "Just don't get caught starin' at em, they don't seem to like that too much." 

"Would  _any_ woman, honestly?" The Redguard chuckled, standing up, "So... about that drink?"

The older merc nodded, "I could use one after all that pulling, what're we drinking?" 

"Depends," Traysek said, walking over to a barrel, "We've got ale, milk, mead, juice, and rum, take your pick." 

Volt rubbed his chin, "I've heard of mead, the northmen usually favor that drink. I never tried it, but I heard it was worth the travel up north from some of the men." 

"Huh? it's hard to come by here? noted..." The captain nodded, pulling out on bottle and tossing it to Volt, "Mead it is, enjoy..." Traysek said, pulling out another bottle and walked back to his seat, sitting. 

The black dogs leader checked the bottle over, it was small in his hands. He popped the cork off the bottle and took a sip, widening his eyes, "Hot damn! this is pretty good!" 

"I'd hope so," Traysek chuckled, "Blackbriar mead is the best out of them, there are others like honningbrew and nord mead, but the blackbriar brand stomps them out every time... That's my personal opinion though, you might like the others." 

 The older merc was half done with his bottle, before sitting it down, "If they taste just as good as this, I think I just found a new favorite." 

"Glad you like it," The captain nodded, "Now, since Omnico is going to be in repair for minute, how about we pass the time with a game?" Pulling out a deck of cards.

"A game you say? sure I could take some time off, what are we playing?"

"There are many, battle of heroes, dice jack, there's five card draw which recorder is good at, but those require more people... There is another that is meant for two players, and it's called the battle of red ring, which IS a personal favorite of mine."

 Volt rose an eyebrow, "Red ring? never heard of it... how's it played?" 

"Simple," The Redguard started with shuffling the deck, "We each choose from a the deck in the middle and whoever has the stronger card, takes the other, until we amass our own deck... then it gets fun from there." 

**(A/N: I know the actual card game is called, "war" I'm just calling it something else to be lore-friendly, fucking sue me.... .l. -_- .l.)**

"Ah, much like battleground, a game we all play here, this will be interesting... ready when you are captain." Volt nodded, as the Redguard finished shuffling the deck. 

Traysek sat it in the middle and drew the first card as Volt drew his, smirking, "I've never lost before so... don't take it personally." 

"Save that after you win," Volt chuckled, "If you can..." 

"Hohoho~ big man thinks he can beat me at my own table...? alright... game on!" The Redguard challenged, as they both laid their cards on the table...

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

On the top deck of the ship, Inigo and Erik were hanging around the captain's wheel, on the bridge, some of volt's men were checking out the ship and socializing. 

Erik grabbed the wheel, and began steering with it... 

"It's not everyday I get to touch this, the captain will probably kill me if he saw me doing it," The young nord grinned. 

The blue Khajiit chuckled, shaking his head, "Well the ship isn't flying, I doubt he would care, my friend. But there leaves much to your steering skills..." 

"And YOU... know how to steer ships, Inigo...?" 

"Sure I can, Traysek's been showing me how to fly for awhile... and what I do know is that isn't how you steer it... let me show you," Inigo said, taking the wheel from him, "You're supposed to relax and steer with one hand, while smoking with the other..." Putting a honey-nut treat stick in his mouth, "That's how you're supposed to do it, now walk the plank!" 

Erik chuckled, "Wut...? and here I thought I was actually getting a lesson, by the gods Inigo!" Now flat out laughing. 

"I am Captain Inigo, and on this ship, we be plunderin' sweetrolls and virgins!" 

Erik cheered, playing along, "Aye captain- wait... virgins? really??" he asked frowning at him. 

"I thought it sounded catchy, just rolled off the tongue thinking about it now though... it does sound like a bandit threat..." 

"Only if we ARE bandits, we're heroes so, they might be a little nicer..." The young nord chuckled. 

"Yes! we will only take the sweetrolls and the virgins...if they want to come too!" 

Erik gave a mock salute, "Aye Captain!" 

On the bridge of the ship, a few of black dogs were staring at the giggling duo. One of them, the shorter of the group kept a trained glare on them. 

"Volt said that these guys are allies now, but they seem kinda... immature?" another merc said, scratching his head. 

The short man snorted, "I don't like it... these people just crash land on our battlefield and all of a sudden, the boss is ok with it? something doesn't add up and these guys are up to something..."

"How do we know that for sure? you heard that guy, he said he'd make it up to us," A lanky member spoke, "Be kinda pointless if we attacked them, don't you think?"  

"Look, I'm not saying I'm going to attack them, I just don't trust them... now if one of the leaders tells me to, believe me I won't hesitate..." 

"Yeah..." The bulky merc said, watching them goof around with the ship's wheel, "Although I am interested in seeing what they can do, I could see myself exchanging some blows with them." 

"Then we're in agreement..." The short merc nodded, keeping his eyes on them.

* * *

In the lounge section of the cabin, Recorder was writing over the recent events that had happened, the crash, the strange place and it's people. All this new information was a lot to take in, surely making a call back to academy might change things up, right? well, when she had, she couldn't get a signal for some reason or another. she tried seven times to contact them in between writing... this was her eight attempt... and so far...

"Come on you damn thing! please get through! I'm in a strange new world and I need answers, come on!" Record pleaded, as the line went static and died again, "Damn this fucking thing!!!" she roared, tossing it across the room. 

Recorder was officially at her breaking point with the device. She honestly hoped it broke from the impact of how she threw it, unlucky for her, those things were indestructible to a point. 

"Well, you prevent breaking but you can't even get a damn signal! useless!" 

As she huffed, a chuckle could be heard coming around the corner, getting her attention. Recorder found Kin standing at the hallway, adjusting his glasses while grinning.

"You seem to be having a problem..." He said in a low voice. 

Recorder blinked twice before nodding, "Yeah, my device isn't working... it can't get it online, it's infuriating!" 

"Oh? what seems to be the problem? maybe I can help...?" He said, inching closer to her. 

Recorder waved him off while walking over to the thrown device, "Look, I appreciate it, but I don't think it's something you can help me with, foreign tech and all... Besides, I threw it, I'm sure it's broken now," Picking it up. 

Kin rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure? it doesn't seem all that complex... looks simple actually, here, let me look at it," He offered, holding his hand out. 

Recorder reluctantly handed over the device, as the teen mage looked it over carefully, tinkering with it before handing it back. 

"Try it now," He said, nodding to it. 

The young woman frowned at him, before attempting to make a call, hearing another voice come in." 

" _This is Narciss, speaking..."_

The young woman's eyes lit up, "Hey! it actually works again! what did you do?" 

"There were a few things that looked like they were out of place, I simply put them back and added a modification of my own... a call stone as you will." 

"Call stones?" Record asked with an raised eyebrow. 

"There are stones that allow communication, a few know of them such as myself and a few holy knights... very useful, you can keep that one, I have more," Kin said grinning.

"Thank you very much! now the academy won't murder me..." 

As she sighed in relief, Record had forgotten that she had made the call, so in advance...

" _Wait a minute... is this employee 222?! where the hell have YOU been?! do know how many times your team has tried to contact you?!! just what are you doing out there?!!"_

Recorder sighed, rubbing her temples, "Ahh... that's the voice I miss, how have you been Narciss?" 

" _How have I been? HOW HAVE I BEEN?? you don't realize your little disappearing act, had me drowned in so much paperwork and I still haven't handled the last set from when you met that OTHER dragonborn!! you are done, you hear me?! DONE!_ " 

"Wait no narciss! I actually need-" 

*Line clicks*

"-Help... Dammit..." She groaned, facepalming. 

Kin chuckled, "Ooh~ tough break... that must be your actual boss I'm guessing?" 

"Something like that... what a mess..." 

The teen mage nodded, "Well, why don't you come hang out with me and some of the guys, I'm sure they'd like to talk about that slam you gave the ship." 

Recorder shook her head, "Thanks, but I'll have to pass, I need to unwind for awhile... thank you for helping me with the Recorder though, much appreciated." 

Kin gave her a narrowed eyed look, before his face softened with grin and nod, "I understand, take as much time as you need... but don't keep em waiting..." 

"No promises." She simply said, going back into her book. 

Kin left the room, feeling slightly disappointed that she turned down his offer. But then again, he knows the pain of being screamed at  by his boss and how silent he gets after. He stood by the door and peeked in a final time to see her nose in the book, and smirked walking off. 

Recorder peeked up, aware that he stopped for a second before walking off and sighed, putting the book down. "That...was fucking weird..." She whispered, shaking her head, "sheesh..." 

* * *

In the hall, Kin was making his way back to outside. On his way, he bumped into Erik, who spilled some of the mead out of his tankard, hadn't noticed him approaching. 

"Hey, watch it!" The young nord cursed, with spilt mead on his armor. 

Kin looked up, and frowned, "Oh it's you... couldn't see me?" 

Erik frowned back, shaking his head, "No, I was too busy enjoying a fresh tankard of mead so I didn't notice you creeping around, no," He shot back, "What are doing in here anyway? where's your boss?" 

"He's with your captain, took him in his office, I stayed with Lucien for awhile until he wanted to check things alone." 

Erik rose an eyebrow, "And now...?" 

"I just came from chatting with Recorder, had some trouble with her device," The teen mage said, "It works now, she made a call earlier." 

"And that's all you talked about? nothing else...?" 

Kin huffed, "That's entirely my business, not yours, why do you care so much?" 

"Because Recorder is a valued member of our group, our shied-sister in other words... I don't know what you're up to... but I'm on to you, and I'm usually not the suspicious type and she can take care of herself... but if something happens to her... understand this... there be will no...mercy... got it?" Erik threatened, now in Kin's face. 

Kin glared back at him, taking a huff, "I don't know what your implying but I don't like it, I just invited her for a couple of drinks which she turned down... Alright, I don't want a problem, so I'll keep my distance." 

"Good man... now beat it!" Erik ordered, as the mage gave a nod and walked away quickly. 

The young nord watched him leave, shaking his head, "Man that guy is weird... I hope we finish this war soon, I can't imagine having to share a bunk with that guy..." Making his way towards the bath. 

* * *

_Outside, ship's deck..._

* * *

Inigo was messing with the ship's the wheel outside, pretending to steer the ship as if he was avoiding the storm. 

"This wave's a big one, quick! hit the decks!" He joked, turning the wheel to the other side. 

Below on ground, a few of Volts men were camped around the fire they made, the short one glaring up the laughing Khajiit.

"I can't believe the boss wants us to work with these lunatics... look at him," Watching the khajiit play around with captain's wheel. 

The tallest man in the group sighed, "Oh come on, he looks like he's having fun up there... it seems harmless don't think you, Jarek." 

"That's the thing... Why does he get to play around while we worked as hard as that? seriously, the boss really knows how to choose em." The man Jarek snorted. 

"Shhh... what if he hears you, idiot? he'll punish us again." The porky man cut in with, earning a glare. 

"Look, I respect the boss's decision, I just don't like it... and I'm sure others can agree," Jarek said, getting a few nods from other group members. 

The hatch to the ship opened, with Kin walking out of it and closing back, noticing the khajiit at the wheel of the ship. 

"Ah, Inigo. I wondered where you were... you didn't feel like coming in?" Kin greeted. 

Inigo nodded, "Yeah, the stars are pretty tonight, besides I wanted to mess with wheel for while, since Traysek almost never lets me near it." 

"I see... carry on then..." Kin waved walking towards the bridge of the ship. 

On his way down, he could hear the group of men near the campfire murmuring about something, raising his eyebrow... 

' _What are they going on about?'_

"The boss should've came to us first before making the decision, I would've told him what I've thought...!" Jarek said, slamming his tankard down. 

The bulkier man of the group, rose an eyebrow, "And that was...?" 

"That they should pay with the ship and that woman! Not offering empty promises! If I could just teach one of them a lesson, I'd be happy... no luck on the captain though... he's with the boss." 

"Not to mention the kind of punishment we'd get, we gotta be smart about it..." The skinny man said, rubbing his chin. 

A chuckle could be heard, getting group to look in the direction of, finding the teen mage standing there with a grin. 

"Ah... Kin! good to see you! did you or Volt need anything else from us?" Jarek asked, getting a headshake in response. 

"No... Volt doesn't need anything, but... I need you to do something for me..." 

Jarek nodded with the others, "Sure, name it..." 

"I need someone taught a lesson..." Kin said, in low tone...

* * *

On the upper Deck, Inigo could hear murmuring, raising his eyebrow, "What are they talking about...?" He peeked over the edge to see Kin talking the group below, some had dark grins and others were whispering to each other, "Hmm..." 

Back below Kin gave them a nod, "Wait for your chance, you don't want any unnecessary trouble." 

"Right...we'll wait until he's alone... it won't take long, guy's gotta take a leak sometime, right?" Jarek chuckled, along with the others. 

"Remember, maim him... don't kill..." Kin said, before he departed. 

Jarek nodded and looked back up at the ship, and sat back down at the camp fire...

Inigo rubbed his furry chin and walked away from the wheel and towards the hatch leading into the cabin, opening it and walking down the stairs. 

' _Hmm... that doesn't sound good...'_

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

Erik put down the broom and looked down the hallway, "Looks clean enough, now to take a break..." He murmured to himself, making his way to the bathroom, finding it closed. 

He tried to open it, only to find it locked... 

"Sorry! I'm already using it!" Recorder's voice echoed from it. 

The young nord sighed, "How long are you going to be in there??" 

"H-hey! it's been hours since I could have a little lady time, I've been holding it that long, man." 

Erik rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Fine... I'll take a leak outside..." Walking away from the door, "Sheesh... for a lady, you wouldn't think she could stink up the bathroom that bad..." 

"I heard that!!" Recorder yelled from the bathroom, as the young nord chuckled, heading out of the ship. 

On his way out, he bumped into Inigo, who blinked at him. 

"Erik my friend, I have been looking for you," Inigo said, getting an eyebrow raise. 

"What for? I was doing some cleaning up in here, is something wrong?" 

The blue Khajiit nodded, "I'm not sure, I saw that Kin guy talking to a group of men below the ship, I don't know what they were saying but it doesn't bode well... if you're going out there, watch your back my friend..." 

"I don't have a choice," Erik shrugged, "Recorder's hogging up the bathroom again... so this is my best option... but I'll consider your warning, thank you." 

"Anytime my friend," Inigo nodded, "I'm going to find the captain, see if he'll let us stay here for the night... I'll see you in a bit." 

The young slayer nodded, "Sure, see you in a bit Inigo," Continuing upstairs and opened the hatch, walking out of it. 

The blue Khajiit watched him leave, before nodding, "Alright... I'll go see the boss, then check on him..." As the continued toward's the captain's office.

 

***

"Alright, next hand!" Traysek called, as both him and volt flipped their cards, The Redguard's card being the highest, "Those are mine now!" Taking both of the cards, "I'm finally getting a nice stack together, you got nice pile over there too, old man... weren't kidding about playing this before, hard to stay to two points ahead...

Volt chuckled, "You took me lightly, I may be nearing my age, but I haven't lost my edge yet...or my drive..." 

"Right..." Traysek said, rolling his eyes, preparing to draw another card, as Inigo walked up to the door...

"Traysek my friend, do you have a minute?" He said, until he noticed Volt sitting infront of him, "Oh, I didn't realize you had company..." 

The Redguard nodded, "We're just enjoying a game while the repairs go on, feel like joining in?" 

"We DO need someone who can shuffle cards better, the captain trying to do it with one hand takes too long... no offense." The older man smirked. 

"Some taken..."  Traysek smirked back, "How about it, Ini?" 

The blue Khajiit waved him off, "Actually, I had something to talk about with you, but I'll try again later..." 

Traysek rose an eyebrow, "Oh? alright then, I'll just be here." 

"I'll go back out with Erik, someone's gotta keep an eye out." Inigo joked, leaving after...

Volt chuckled, "He's a funny one... where'd you find him?" 

"Inigo? We met in prison... well, HE was in prison, I was there for another reason... That said, the moments after that meeting, made us into the best of friends" Traysek explained, grinning.

"All the best friendships usually start there, must've been a time..." The older man commented. 

Traysek nodded, "We've had our ups and downs for sure, but there's no one I'd have better at my back out here... he might be kinda crazy looking or tickish, but he IS loyal." 

"I can tell, he seems the type... it's rare to find a friend like that out there... that said, shall we continue captain? or are you tired of losing...?" Volt asked smirking. 

Traysek clicked his teeth and drew a card, "All you had to do... was ask... Come on!" As volt drew his next card.

* * *

Outside...

* * *

Erik made his way down the bridge off the ship, not noticing the stares he was getting as he made his way around the other side of the ship. 

The short man, Jarek, watched him walk back there alone with a few other men. 

"Alright... that's him, remember... Kin doesn't want him dead, but hurt him good." 

The bulky man rose an eyebrow, "And if he doesn't give us a choice...?" 

"Then that's just an "Accident" ain't it...?" The short man chuckled, "Alright... let's go..." He said, as he and seven other men, slowly made their approach...

Behind the ship, Erik undid his trousers and took a relieving breath...

"Ahh... I've been holding that in for five hours... so good..." 

When he finished, he picked himself up and fixed his armored trousers. Unbeknownst to him, a few men were waiting on him and as he turned around to leave, he bumped into the short man, causing him to go down. 

"OW! dammit! watch where you're going!" Jarek yelled as the Nord scratched his head. 

"I'm sorry! I thought I was the only one back here, I didn't mean to bump into you..." The Nord apologized. 

Jarek snorted, "You think that's good enough?? big man thinks he can do what he wants because he's got better armor than us?? is that it?!" 

Erik held his hands, "Whoooa! nobody's saying that! what have I done to offend you??" 

Two more guys walk up, the skinny and bulky guy both knelt down to their friend. 

"Hey! Jarek! what happened?? did HE do something to you??" The skinny man asked, glaring at him. 

The young slayer shook his head, "I was trying to leave, but then he bumped into me and now we're having this problem." 

The bulky man glared down at him, "I bet he was just trying to take a leak and you shoved him, just who do you think you are? huh?! some big shot??" 

"Look this is crazy, I already apologized... I'm not going to fight with you guys, I have no reason to, just take it easy..." Erik pleaded, but got into position. 

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Jarek said, snapping his fingers...

A few more guys came from around the corner, chuckling as they surrounded the Nord... Erik sensing that this situation was turning sour checked for his axe and realized he left it on the top deck near the wheel, sighing... He got into a fighting stance as the big guy walked up with a smirk. 

"See? somebody wants us to teach you a lesson and... we're going to break a few things to emphasize that point..." 

Jarek smirked and threw a punch, surprisingly catching air... When he looked behind him, his face met the iron fist of the young nord, sending him back a few clicks. 

"Jarek!" The skinny man shouted, growling at the nord, "Oh, You're a dead man... get him!" 

 The other men charged after Erik as he clenched his fist, taking a deep breath... 

**Battle song - T U S K - Yakuza 0**

Erik threw another punch hitting the porky man in the chest and then one to the face, evading a couple more from two other people. When one got close enough, he moved his head out of the way, grabbed the skinny man by the arm and push him in the direction he was going, sending him forward and tumbling to the ground.

"Come on!" The nord taunted, "I'm hardly warmed up!" 

The big guy charged at him, rushing into him, "Gahh!" He yelled getting knocked over, "Damn!" 

The large man chuckled, bringing his fist down on the young nord. Erik thew up his iron gauntlets to block the blow, emmiting a sickening crunch. 

"Grahhhh!!! my hand!" The large man wailed, holding his now bleeding hand. 

Erik used this moment of pain, to deliver a powerful kick to the stocky man's chest, pushing him off. Now back on his feet, Erik rushed at the large man, ducking and blocking the large man's heavy hits, coming from under him with a hook to ribs, causing him to gasp for air. The young nord threw a stomping kick to his knee, before grabbing his head and ramming his knee into his face, putting the large man out. 

"Shit! he got George! what is this guy?!" The skinny man yelled, now showing fear. 

Jarek got back up, with blood coming left side where he was hit, "Doesn't matter, I don't care if we're allies, he's. going. to. pay!" 

Erik gave a sarcastic yawn, "Guys come on, I'd like to go to bed at some point, let's wrap this up shall we?" Getting back into his boxing stance.

Jarek sneered, drawing a dagger from his belt, "Lets see how tough you really are!" Charging at him with the intent to stab. 

Erik evaded the knife blows, deflecting and dodging to best of his ability... Eventually his back meets the broadside of the ship, and the short man chuckles at him with a menacing grin. 

"Uh-oh~ somebody's backed into a corner... look's like your freebies are over, hot shot..." Jarek taunted, flipping the knife in his hand. 

Erik retained his stance, "I haven't lost yet...! Come at me anytime!" 

"How noble..." The rogue said, rolling his eyes, "I'll be sure to carve that on your headstone, boy!" Lunging at him. 

The young nord waited on the timing, anticipating where this attack was going to come from... When he got close enough, Jarek lunged at his throat and at that moment Erik moved his head out of the way and caught the knife-wielding hand and grabbed the short man's jacket and slammed him into the broadside of the ship, finishing it by slamming his knee into his face. 

"That's two!" Erik panted, "Who's next??" 

* * *

Back at the Captain's office, Both Traysek and Volt were well into the game, Traysek taking a hand he had won in one round, Volt taking another by the second. It was a pretty close game, however that all came to an abrupt end when a large smashing sound was heard bang noise. 

"What the hell was that...?" Volt asked, looking around. 

Traysek frowned, looking around as well, until he heard it a second time, "There it again, louder this time... any monsters in this area...?" Grabbing his dwemer pistol. 

Volt shook his head, "No, we cleared them all from this area, but that's still worth checking out," 

"Agreed," The Redguard nodded, walking out of the office with the older merc. 

* * *

**Song continues...**

Erik took a blow to the face, causing him to stumble back his guard up. The Porky and skinny man rushed him, as he evaded, blocked and parried oncoming blows. The skinny man tried to throw a kick, only for Erik to catch it and drive his elbow into his knee. 

* **CRACK!***

"Aaaagh!!!" The skinny man shriek, getting shoved away by the nord.

An average size man engaged Erik next, ducking the nord's attacks and coming at him with his own. 

"Damn! you're not that bad!" The nord complemented, blocking the next punch, throwing a front kick at him, knocking him back. 

"Guh!" The grunt yelled out, hitting the ground. 

Erik stood triumph, "IS that it?? I thought you wanted to teach me a lesson... so far, I'm teaching YOU!" 

Unbeknownst to him, the large man, George had gotten back up and was now looming over him. Jarek smirked at him, coughing. 

"Erik my friend! your back!" A voice from the ship called out, causing the nord to turn around to find the large man grinning at him. 

George swung a plank at Erik, scoring a blow on his ribs... 

"Gah...!" The young nord yelled out, flying against the broadside of the ship, "*Cough* Godsdammit... I thought I took him out..." 

As the big man approached a downed Erik, A rock smacks him upside the head, "Ow! what the hell??" Rubbing where he got hit at. 

"Hey ugly! up here!" The voice called out again, causing George to look around until he found the Khajiit flying down towards him in dropkick fashion. 

Inigo scored the dropkick, knocking over the large man and his weapon away. After he was out of the way, Inigo jogged up to Erik and helped him up. 

"Inigo... Thanks for dropping by..." Erik panted, getting up on his feet. 

"I thought something smelt funny with this group, I came back out to check on you and now I'm glad I did..." 

The skinny man got up, rubbing his head, "Damn... Where did HE come from??" 

Jarek stumbled, standing up, "It doesn't matter, It wasn't part of the job, but he goes down too!" 

Inigo hissed, bringing out his claws, "You think you can take us?! Lets do this!" 

Two other grunts approached the khajiit from both sides, one getting blocked and the other dodged. The man he blocked, threw one punch after another, eventually giving Inigo enough leeway to move out of the and countered with claw strikes to the face and a hook to the body, knocking the wind out of him. 

"You welps aren't a match for me!" Ingio taunted, getting into a fighting stance. 

The porky man sneered at him, "After I beat you, you'll make a nice rug!" Barreling down at him. 

Inigo ran circles around the heavyset man, coming in close to give a couple of quick strikes while avoiding being grabbed... When the fat man lunged at him again, he moved out of the way, sticking his tongue at him. 

"You're too slooow~ nananananaa!" "The Khajiit laughed, "Maybe you should'nt have skipped out on cardio...~" 

"Shut up!!! you stupid cat!!!" The fat man roared, throwing an actual barrel at him. 

Inigo casually leaped over the barrel, "Aww... I think I made him angry, please do not eat me, I'm less appetizing I promise... 

"Fuck you!!!" the porky man yelled, Throwing another barrel, before charging at him. 

After Inigo rolled out the way of that next barrel, he found the porky man coming at him with the attempt to smash... Inigo blinked, watching the man head toward him with evident furry, trying to decide if it's his anger or bad arteries that are pushing him...

"*Heavy breathing* just a second you....*huff* damn cat! *Huff*" 

Inigo blinked twice, casually pulling out his dwemer pistol and kneecapped him before he got too close...

"Aaaaghhaaaaaaaaaghhhaaaahhggh!!!!" The porky man screamed, holding his now bleeding knee, "He shot me! he actually shot me! arrrgh!" 

"I am sorry my friend, but your heart looked like it was going to give out if you continued any longer... this was just mercy..." Inigo said, trying hard to be serious about it.

Erik ducked under another attacker and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Oof!" The grunt groaned, looking up to see Erik come down on him with an elbow drop to the throat, putting him out... 

***

When Volt and Traysek reached the deck of the ship, the could hear the commotion going on below. The Redguard jogged to where the sounds were coming from, and found two of his friends, engaged with the remaining thugs. 

"Over here Volt!" Traysek called out, as the older merc dashed over to where he was, eyes widening in anger... 

"What the hell are those idiots doing?! come on captain!" Volt said, making his way to the bridge with Traysek dashing behind him. 

***

Inigo threw a front kick into the skinny man's chest, sending him back a few feet. As Erik picked up another thug and body-slammed him into the sandy tundra... At this point, Jarek was leaking blood by the face, found his knife and picked it back up with a slimy grin. 

"You bastards are done..." He growled, pointing it Inigo, "Raaahhh!!!!" He roared, as the blue Khajitt got ready...

***BLAM!***

* **Song scratches out***

At the sound of the pistol going off, everyone stopped fighting and looked to find their bosses standing there, Traysek holding the pistol in the air with a frown. 

"What the hell is going on here?!!" Volt growled, glaring at his men, some who were just now starting to get back up. 

Traysek looked at Inigo and Erik, who looked as roughed up as the other men were, "Guys, what happened? why were you fighting??" 

Erik managed to catch his breath, "These assholes jumped me, boss, I was just doing my business behind the ship since Recorder was in the bathroom already, I didn't come out here looking for trouble,  _HE_ came to me..." He said, pointing at Jarek. 

Traysek and Volt glanced at the short man rubbing the back of his head, the older man walking up to him with a glare on his face...

"Why did you pick a fight with the Red dragons...? explain yourself before I decide that you aren't worth having around anymore!" Volt growled picking him up by the collar of his vest. 

"R-right... well, it started off as petty argument... and...things got out of control..." Jarek stammered out. 

"Out of control... that's what you're calling this...?" 

Jarek gulped, "I'm sorry sir... I didn't mean for things to get-" 

"Yeah yeah... save it alright..." Volt cut him off, turning to Traysek, "Captain, Since he attacked your man, how do you want him punished..?" 

Traysek tapped the pistol against his head, giving Jarek a narrowed look, "I think he owes me a little blood for the trouble caused here..." 

Volt nodded, " a little blood you say...? I think I can do that..." Driving his fist into Jarek's face, sending him to the ground. He then pulled out a metal bar and walked up to him, and began beating him. 

"Ahhh ahhh!!" Jarek screamed trying to protect himself from the assault. 

"How many times?! how. many. times! have I told you, about doing things bad for your health!" Volt yelled, hitting him over and over with bar. Volt gave him on hard hit, knocking the stars out of him.

Traysek winced along with the others watching, as Volt stood over the writhing soldier... Volt wound up for another strike, before his arm was grabbed from behind. 

"Alright, I think he gets it, that's enough..." Traysek said, holding Volt's strike with one arm. 

Volt glared down at the shivering man, giving a hard nod, "Ok, as you say captain... but one advice from an older merc to another... you can't be soft in these times, man's gotta make it right..." Giving the downed man a final hit to the legs with club, "Understand through the mercy of the captain, I'm letting you off today... it will not happen a second time. The next time you do this, I'm not going to stop until your leaking of blood, understand me...?" 

Jarek gave a nod, still shivering in fear, "Y-yes sir... I understand! it won't happen again..." 

"Good... now get going, before I lose my patience further..." The older merc growled. 

Jarek quickly got up, and left as the others watched him leave. Once he was making his way back to the camp, Volt turned around to remaining men, "As for the rest of you... you all know better. These men are our allies in this battle, not the enemy... I should kick all of your asses for this embarrassing display... but I think helping out with the repair crew is punishment enough, wouldn't you say Captain?" 

Traysek nodded, "Works for me, the more the merrier..." 

"Then it's settled... you all will camp out here and await the repair crew tomorrow, no excuses, no whining, understood?" Volt ordered, raising his eyebrow. 

"Yes sir!" The group agreed, giving a salute. 

Volt gave them all a nod, "You're all dismissed!" 

As the group dispesersed, Volt walked back to Traysek and the other two, "I'm so sorry about this guys, when we get back to camp, I'll get to the bottom of this..." 

"Well, about that, since the ship is nearly cleaned up inside, the crew and I, were going to sleep here tonight, since we got all our weapons from the chest and our other weapons and gear already on board." Traysek said, giving the other two a nod. 

Volt sighed but he nodded in agreement, "I understand... we'll be here at the crack of dawn to get the outside work done, the inside should be repaired by tomorrow... I'll see you then, Traysek." 

The Redguard grinned, "Until tomorrow Volt, I'll be up early enough..." 

The older merc gave a small nod, turning to both Inigo and Erik, "Again guys, I apologize for that... you won't have to worry about it anymore..." 

"I hope not, I hate for this alliance to end over something like this," Inigo chuckled, "We'll see you tomorrow..." 

Erik rubbed the back of his head, "Don't worry about it, I needed a workout anyway... this was just one didn't expect." 

Volt chuckled, and walked away from the group, waving at them... 

Once he was gone, Traysek turned to the other two with a frown, "Alright... now what the hell happened? what started that fight in the first place...?" 

"I don't know... I really was taking a leak, and next thing I know I bump into this short guy and he starts spewing crazy talk... saying that I though I was better than him and next thing we know... we're fighting..." 

Inigo rose his ears up, "I saw that Kin guy talking them before then, you think he had something to do with this?" 

"Sounds likely, I told him to stay away from Recorder before he left out of here... dammit, I knew I should've hurt that guy when I had the chance...!" Erik growled, getting a head shake in response. 

"No... It's a good thing you didn't... this situation might've been worse... no... let him think he's gotten away with this... if he IS responsible for this attack, he'll let it be known later... and from there we can address it." 

Erik took a deep breath, getting a pat on his shoulder from the Redguard. 

"You did good, I saw you out there... you too inigo, thanks for having his back, I was pre-occupied." Traysek thanked, getting grins from the duo. 

"You aren't mad at us??" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Traysek chuckled, "Well, you didn't kill any of them... plus, I don't think they'll be so quick to try you again after tonight... but I will advise you to be careful from this point on, don't go anywhere alone with them..." 

Erik nodded, "Don't worry, I won't... I can't trust people like that..." 

"Good man... now come on, let's go back inside, get the rest of the cabin cleaned up and then we're off to bed." 

Inigo grinned, as his tail wagged "I can't wait for what excitements tomorrow brings... I know it's been said before, but it's legit now." 

"Me too... we should be in flight by tomorrow noon..." The Redguard said, leading the duo back around the ship and up the bridge. 

Erik smiled, nodding, "I hope we can see some sights tomorrow... a new world, new city... I'm so glad I left that farm in Rorikstead!" 

Both Inigo and Traysek chuckled, as they the trio made it back to the deck...

* * *

3 hours later...

* * *

The entire cabin was cleaned up as if there was no accident: The kitchen was finally cook-worthy and slime was cleaned up. The storage room had everything weapon and tool reassorted, The hallways were completely spotless from Erik's early cleaning, The bathroom is cleaned up, courtesy of Recorder, the engine room, was cleaned up by Lucien after running a final diagnostics on the ship. And the captain's office was finally cleaned up, and reorganized, with the map and tools placed back where they belong.

Traysek put the final touches on the room, by sweeping up the remaing trash into a bin, sighing in relief as he put the broom against the wall.

"Finally done... now this place looks livable..." Slumping into his chair, pulling out a blunt and lighting it, "It feels good to be home..." 

The Redguard glance down at the cards on the table and sighed, "Well, it was pretty close game, for beginner this guy was pretty good." 

There was knock at his door, getting his attention, "Come in!" 

Lucien walked in, covered in grease, "Ah, there you are Traysek, Omnico just finished repairing the punctures in the ship, turns out there was more than we thought..." 

"Good, I wondered when he'd finished, I'm guessing he returned after that..." 

"Yeah, he went home... anything interesting happened during that time?" 

Traysek nodded, "There was a fight earlier between Erik and some of the other mercs, but it's been resolved now... I hope..."

"Erik? did they hurt him? is he ok?" Lucien asked, concerned. 

The Redguard waved him down, "He's fine, Inigo had his back during that fight, they held themselves pretty well in that brawl... I doubt this issue will ever happen again though..." 

"Gods... I hope not... at least they're alright. how'd it even transpire??" The scholar asked with a raise eyebrow. 

"For the life of me... I don't know, Volt said he's going to get to the bottom of it, I'm not going to dwell on it further... as long as nothing else happens, it'll be fine." 

Lucien gave a grin, "In that case, we don't have anything to worry about..." 

"Yeah, so is that all? or is there something else?" Traysek asked, sitting up. 

"Dinner's ready, we're just waiting on you..." 

The Redguard's eyes lit up, "Oh? what are we having?" 

"Seared slaughterfish and mammoth cheese fondue, Ingio made that for dinner tonight..." 

Traysek gave a hearty laugh, "Letting his inner cat out tonight huh? Inigo never fails to amaze," Standing up, and putting out the blunt, "Well, I'm starving, let's eat!" The Redguard said, as Lucien led him out of the office.

* * *

The next day... 

Loredas, 10:15 am

* * *

On the ship's deck, Traysek watched the repairmen patch up the holes on the broadside. True to his word, Volt left those men there to start on the repairs early on before more of the team would arrive. From the work done already, the Redguard grinned at the idea that they were going to fly soon. 

Walking up the bridge, Kin and Volt made their way up and towards the Captain...

"Good morning captain, did you sleep well?" The older merc greeted. 

Traysek nodded, "Yeah, much more comfortable than the tent that's for sure... everyone also got to sleep in their beds, so theirs that..." 

"All good things, Captain... I see repairs are going pretty well." Volt said, looking down at the men below. 

"Yeah, they seemed so eager to get started, they actually began before the sun came out... that determination is something." Traysek complemented, "Even woke me up with the hammering..." 

Kin nodded, "They're very capable workers... all them can get things done when their minds are put to it." 

The Redguard cut his eye at him, "Yeah... I'm sure they can..." 

Volt cleared his throat, "Well, if things are nearly done here... how are the pipes looking?" 

"Omnico finished those last night, they've had plenty of time to cool off for today..." 

The older merc nodded, grinning, "So all we gotta do is wait until these slackers finish repairs on the outside... that won't take long, especially since I've brought more men to help... we just playing the waiting game now..." 

"Yep, pretty much..." The Redguard said, resting his hand on the wheel, "They've already finished repairing the backpedals of the ship, they've got a few holes left." 

"Even better, alright... we'll wait around then..." Volt nodded, along with Kin.

Traysek smiled, "Just try not fall off, heard it's pretty easy up here," He joked, chuckling. 

* * *

30 minutes later...

* * *

With ship's hull completely repaired, Traysek and the four crew members stood on the deck, Volt and Kin were with the Redguard who was waiting by the ship's wheel. 

"Alright, just gotta wait on Lucien to turn the ship's power on, and then we'll attempt to lift off..." Traysek smiled, As the hatch to the ship open, Lucien walking out of it. 

"The ship's power is running smoothly, all that's left is to ascend!" The young scientist smiled. 

Volt smirked, "Alright Captain, let's make this birdy fly!" 

"Took the words of my mouth, Volt," Traysek nodded, pulling a couple of levers by the wheel. 

Sounds of the ship's piping were heard turning on, the steam came out of the exhaust on the bottom, lifing the ship slowly off the ground. 

"It looks like we're back in business everyone!" Inigo cheered, as the ship managed to levitate off the completely off the ground.

The men below the ship applaud at the ship's accent into the air, not believing that it's actually flying in front of them. For Volt and Kin, they realized they're high up in the air, as the Redguard pushed one of the levers forward, enabling the ship to float. 

"Color me impressed... this thing really does fly..." Volt said, in disbelief, "Oh yeah... things are definitely going to change with this flying fortress!" 

Kin adjusted his glasses, "My word, we're so high up, I think I could probably see the city of Thorn from up here." 

"You can see A lot up here," The Redguard chuckled, "This is what it's like to travel by air, take it in gentlemen."  

The older man nodded, "Oh I am, Captain... this view is to die for..." 

"I agree with you there..." Traysek concurred, "So, now that we got this up and running, where are we headed?" 

"To the city of Ken... our benefactors will be meeting us there..." Kin said, earning a nod from the Redguard. 

"Ok... I could probably get you there, but the only problem, is that I don't have a map of this continent, so this going to be challenging..." 

Volt went wide-eyed, before going into his backpack, "Hold on, I know I have it somewhere.... ahh! here it is!" He said, handing Traysek a map, "An entire map of Eostia, I hope this helps..."

 

Traysek inspected the map, blowing air from his nose, "Yeah... we're definitely not in tamriel anymore..." 

He pulls out the dwemer compass and clicked a button on the side, as it scanned the map and glowed green, showing the same map on the compass with glowing white dots on it... 

"Alright, now this ship is integrated with the map, so... we're right between rad and Ken, just north of them..." Traysek read, closing the compass, "I'm ready whenever you all are..." 

Volt gave a hearty grin, "Then lets set sail to Ken!" He announced. 

The Redguard nodded, pulling the lever of the ship and enabling manual flight, "Alright, loose all sails, we've got a trip ahead of us!" 

"Aye!" Erik saluted, as he ran down to the lower deck and began letting out the sails... 

Traysek gave Volt his map back, as Lucien nodded at the group, "I'm going to make sure the ship keeps running, when we arrive let me know." 

"Alright Lucien, we'll see you when we touch down..." The Redguard dismissed, waving at him. 

Traysek took a deep breath with a grin, "To feel the wind again..." As the ship started sailing. 

"Hopefully our employers will like you alot more than they do me..." Volt chuckled, earning an eyebrow raise from The captain. 

"With the way you've been describing them, it's like I'm going to meet a few demons..." Traysek joked, "I'm kidding, I'm sure they're human." 

"Mostly human..." Volt corrected him, "and they aren't hags... They're actually pretty nice to look at, but again... mostly human..." 

Traysek rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean by... mostly human...?" 

The older merc chuckled again, "You'll see my friend, you. will. see..." 

* * *

End of chapter 3

* * *

**I believe I owe you all mod used in story since I failed to do that last chapter... here's the listings...**

**Warmonger armory**

**Weapons of the third Era**

**Dwemer pistols and rifle (Cyberwench mod) -**

**Firebolt rifle**

**Dev Aveza (Legacy of dragonborn)**

**Dwemer goggles and scouter**

**Cloaks of Skyrim**

**Apocalypse magic of Skyrim - Enai sation**

**Ordinator skill tree - Enai sation**

**Rendspire palace (Later chapters) -**

**Sjel Blad Castle (Later chapters)**

**If you noticed some of those don't have author information, some of these were just ported on Xbox, the only mod I don't have is the legacy of dragonborn mod that the Dev Aveza comes with... as much as I want it... :( Anyway, here's some of the ship, for those that don't know...**

 

(The ship in it's full glory, I have the dark exterior for this story.) 

 

(Engine room)

 

(Captain's office) 

 

(Reading/Lounge Room) 

(Dinning room) 

 

(Kitchen) 

 

Note that these aren't my Images, I'm using the images off of Nexus mods, be sure to give the actual author credit for the mod, (please plead him to make available to Xbox too if you can...) 

Next chapter, Meeting the shields and the holy knights... stay tuned everyone, this is where the fun starts :D 

Final note: I haven't ignored your requests, I've considered them... there are some Ideas I may use and some I haven't given them a glance over... Since the next chapter is meeting the princesses, you get to decide where it goes in terms of relationship or harem... That's all folks... may the gods watch over your stories friend. :) 


	4. Meeting The shields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, The Red dragons finally meet the shield princesses along with new friends...and enemies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pegasus: Thank you for the idea and merry christmas, let's just say some dreams come true don't they?
> 
> Kamencolin: I might do that actually, I've been thinking on crossing the Taimanin series with this for awhile, however, not exactly sure on how to go about it. 
> 
> Mpowers045: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Guest 1: It's a possibility, they're going to be back and forth... so keep an eye out. :) 
> 
> Cross: I don't play for honor, but I know who that is... there's no gureentees but keep an eye out...

* * *

Ken

12:30 pm Loredas 4e 208

* * *

The great capital of Eostia, the proud city of Ken stood, the church of Celestine landmarking the town. The buildings were made of stone but the architecture was very Elven... Citizens, both High Elf and human roamed, continuing on with their day. The holy knights went on their usual patrols, securing the city borders from any possible attacks... However, this was the heart of the alliance, the safest city in the Eostian continent. 

A group of knights walked through the city, Two soldiers were horseback around the front, without helmets. The man on the left, had short blonde hair and blue eyes, he was a larger and bulky man, or at least his armor displayed as much... The other had short silver hair and green eyes, he was a bit smaller than the other knight, his armor was standard-sized but decorated, He was a young man, didn't look past 18 or 19 years of age. 

"A fine day of hunting orcs brother! I can't believe they thought they were a match for the holy army... how foolish!" The blond man laughed, getting any roll from the other. 

The silver-haired knight cut his eye at him, "If we didn't lose half our force, I'd agree with you, Troy... tell that to men we lost out there..." 

The man Troy chuckled, "Ahh Rey, always giving the enemy more credit than they deserve... How Typical of you..."

"It's not "Typical" to acknowledge those we lost! perhaps if you weren't trying to show off out there, we'd have more numbers to bring home, than this!" Rey snapped, earning a sneer from the blonde. 

"You trying to start something, Rey? Be glad our goddess hasn't targeted that little orphanage you visit outside these walls... seriously Rey, what gives?" 

Rey snorted, shaking his head, "I like to help those in need, it's called "giving back" Troy... you should try it sometime... it would teach you not to be so arrogant..."

"Arrogant you say?? I like to think of it as pride... something you could never understand, that's why the paladin walks over as she does..." 

The silver-haired man gave his brother a look of disbelief, "It's statements like this, that make me wonder why we're even related..." 

"I wonder that every day myself... Here we stand at the top of our lives... we're nobles, knights and well cared for... we don't even have to work as hard as those brigands outside the walls... We have this, yet you choose to help the less fortunate... THAT makes ME wonder why we're related..." Troy shot back, smirking. 

"Because I'm not an arrogant and selfish bastard like present company..." Rey growled, baring his teeth. 

Troy glared at him, pulling his horse to a stop, "You want to do this? right now? cause I've got no problem with teaching you another lesson... Little Rey..." 

Rey sighed, shaking his head, "I don't want to fight you, Troy... not here, not now..." The other knight sighed, waving him off.

On the horse in front of them, was a beautiful woman, dressed in gold and silver, but skimpy plate armor. The armor did nothing to shy her curves away, as they were out of the world to see, her breast barely covered by the armor and her pure white thong. She wore a helmeted crown that matched her armor, which glistened in the sun, under it her brown hair was pulled up into a bun.

 

 

"We are about to be in the presence of Celestine... I trust whatever Issues you are having with each other, won't come to a boil while the lady is present..." The brunette warned sternly. 

Both men gave each other a glance before looking back at the commander... 

"Apologies, Lady Claudia... My brother and I were just having a disagreement..." Rey apologized, bowing his head, "I assure you, it won't be a problem..."

"Good, Troy...?" Claudia turned to the larger blond, getting a nod from him. 

"We'll behave ourselves in front of the good lady Commander, our honor demands as much..." Troy said, also bowing his head. 

The paladin gave them both nods with a pleased grin, "Your family has done much for the church, the Von Musel family has been tied in this war as long as Levantines have... Understand that honoring the goddess is honoring your family." 

"Of course, Lady Claudia," Rey agreed, nodding, "We owe you and Lady Celestine our regards as knights in your order, know that I've been doing everything I can to repay it..." 

Troy rolled his eyes at his brother's display, "Oh boy... you don't have to be such a suck-up about it..." 

"Quiet you!" Rey hushed, as the holy knight commander, cleared her throat. 

"And you Troy... could learn some humility from your brother, there's nothing weak about honoring your betters... you'd do well to remember that." Claudia reprimanded. 

The blond noble gave a defeated sigh, "Right... of course, Lady Claudia..." 

When three of them dismounted their horses, waiting for them was a woman in skimpy plate armor skirted to her thighs along with thigh high stockings that she wore with her boots, She wore a tiara with ornaments that were on the sides of her head. 

 

"Greetings lady Claudia, I trust you are well," The blonde greeted, getting a smile from the knight commander, before glancing at the knights with her, "Hello again Reynold, Troy..." 

Rey gave a bow, "Good to see you again, Lady Alica, I'm surprised you aren't in Feoh right now..." 

"We were summoned by Lady Celestine, apparently she needs all the shield princesses here today, we're here to talk about steps on where to move this war." 

Troy rose an eyebrow, "I don't see why? the war's going pretty well, and as much as I don't like to admit it... those black dogs have helped out indefinitely..." 

Alicia snarled, "Don't you DARE mention those mongrels...! they may have their role in this war, but that doesn't change the fact that those men are the most despicable human beings I've met." 

The blond man threw up his hands in mock surrender, "I'm sorry my lady, but you can't deny the work done by them... even if they are lower than human garbage." 

Claudia nodded in agreement, "It's true, despite their...mannerisms... They've done well up to this point, but that man Volt... I can never trust a face like his..." 

"I agree with you there Milady, I never could trust that man either, so you aren't the only one who doesn't think that." Rey said, glancing at the girl next to Alica. 

Next to her, was a smaller girl with long pink hair and a gold crown that rested on her head with red ribbons decorating it. She wore a pink Mini-dress of different shades with gold accents that showed off her cleavage with a gold band on her neck. The opening on her dress exposed her pink panties and pink and gold stockings with red heels. 

 

 

"Hello, Rey!" The pinkette greeted, getting a smile from the young knight. 

"Hello again, Lady Prim, How are you this fine day?" Rey asked, giving her a bow, which made Troy's eyes roll.

Prim nodded, "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking... Where did you guys just come from?" 

Rey shrugged, "Eh...some trouble outside the walls, a few orcs had to be dealt with, nothing we couldn't handle, Milady."

"Weren't you prattling on about the ones we lost...? Now, who's being overconfident?" 

The young knight ignored the comment, as prim grinned at him.

"I'm glad to hear it, but don't push yourself," She said, as Rey rubbed the back of his neck with a blush. 

"I'll try to consider it, Lady Prim... Although our enemies give us no room to rest." 

The paladin cleared her throat, getting their attention, "Now that everyone is here and present, the other shield princesses are inside awaiting us and...Volt." 

The young mussel brother frowned, "Why's he coming here??" 

"To give his report on the battle like we are, after that bizarre letter he  _Needs_ to be here," Claudia said, rubbing her temples.

Rey rose an eyebrow, "What bizarre letter...?" 

"Something about a large ship crashing down on them during the battle, apparently they found five passengers onboard..." The paladin said, her tone going low.

Rey's eyes widened in shock, "By Celestine... are they still alive...?" 

"We don't know that yet and that's why he's coming here today," Alica cut in, huffing, "I just hope he gives his report and leaves, that man is a plague on society!"

Claudia sighed, "A Plague he maybe... but he's still needed... even if I do think he's better burned on a stake..." She then cleared her throat, turning to the troops. "Alright everyone, return to your posts, we'll be here for a while." 

"Yes, ma'am!" The knights saluted, scattering off to other places...

With only Five Remaining, they walked to the entrance of the church, where two guards stood, giving the paladin and the others a salute before opening the doors for them...

* * *

Meanwhile, Nearing the city of Ken- Airspace 

 

* * *

The ship soared over the wilderness, casting a giant shadow when it passed over. On the Deck the men that volt brought with him as the crew was admiring the view, they've never been this high up so they marveled at the clouds they passed by. 

On the captain's wheel, Traysek casually guided the ship to where they needed to go. Volt pointed at the tower that was miles away.

"That there captain, that's where we're going," He smiled, as the Redguard leaned to peak at the tower. 

" _THAT'S_ a church?? that damn thing's a skyscraper, it's huge..." Traysek said, wide-eyed. 

Kin chuckled, "It's not surprising, it's the heart of the holy army, it's where the goddess lives..." 

"A goddess??" Traysek asked, both amazed and confused, "Our benefactor is a goddess...?" 

Volt nodded which a perverted grin, "The one and only, Celestine. She's the high elf queen and goddess reborn, whose beauty is only rival to one." 

Lucien and Recorder marveled at the tower, the khajiit grinning the brightest...

"I can't believe that is a church... look at the size of it!" Inigo said as Lucien nodded. 

"Incredible...It has to be ancient... but it's so pretty... I have to meet the architect behind it or at least find a book on them." The scholar gaped. 

"It must be great for parties... could you imagine If WE had a tower-like that? the possibilities would be endless..." Recorder commented, smiling at it. 

"What?" Traysek began chuckling, "SJel Blad fortress or Sleeping tree sanctuary not high enough in the sky...?" 

The young woman snorted, "Of course they are, but a tower like this is beautiful... I could see myself living there." 

"Yeah, if you don't mind being brainwashed, by all means, go for it," Volt chuckled, earning a scowl from her. 

Inigo looked over the deck and could see what looked like large birds flying along with the ship... 

"Hey Traysek, look at that," The blue Khajiit pointed out, as the Redguard turned his head into the direction of, "I've never seen birds that pretty, not to mention huge..." 

Volt frowned, as the Redguard did the same, "Wait... what birds...?" Turning his head to where they were looking, and went wide-eyed, "Those... those aren't birds..." 

Traysek rose an eyebrow, "Then what are they...?" 

"Harpies..." Kin said, watching them fly around, "They're apart of the monster army, they don't seem too bothered by us at the moment..." 

"Should I shoot them down? Incase...?" The Redguard asked, getting a head shake from the older merc. 

"If they're over there, then it shouldn't be a problem... it only becomes when they swarm... I'd keep an eye on them though, they're unpredictable and very annoying to kill." 

"Noted..." Traysek grumbled as he turned back around to face the approaching tower, "Hopefully we get to the city BEFORE they get hungry..." 

As he said this, a loud bump could be heard at the nose of the ship, rending everyone silent...

"Did anyone hear that...?" Erik asked, shook as he got nods from the other crewmates. 

Volt glared at the end of the ship, "That never sounds promising... You two, go check what that is..." He ordered. 

Two black dog deckhands walked towards the nose of the ship and hesitantly peeked over... 

"Anything??" Traysek called out, unsure if he should reach for a weapon or not...

One of the crewmen shook their heads, "Nothing, must've been just a-" Before he could finish, he was quickly pulled off the ship, screaming...

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

The other black dog grunt freaked out and tripped over a barrel trying to run away. 

As he ran, something flew back up on the ship, nailing him in the head when it came down, killing him. 

When Erik looked over to see what had flown back up on the ship, he doubled backward, shouting...

"By the nine! it's his head... they threw back up his head!" The Nord said, freaking out now, running back to Traysek and the others.

At the nose of the ship, two more harpies flew up and dived in on another fleeing black dog grunt, grabbing him and carrying him off. 

"Help!!!" As other harpies began to surround him, ripping his apart. 

Near the captain's wheel, on Traysek's left side, another harpy was crawling up, reaching the banister before it gave off its awful screech.

"Wrrrrryyy!!!!" The creature challenge, attempting to pounce on Traysek until it was shoved out of the way by Volt. 

"Watch out! these little fuckers are deadlier than they look!" He yelled, swing his large sword down on an oncoming one. 

Traysek drew his dwarven pistol as the other four got their weapons out, "Of course they are... I thought you said all the monsters in this region were cleared out??" Firing at one of the harpies, blasting it out of the sky.  

All at once the harpies flying by them started flying towards them at deadly speeds... Kin built magic up in his hands, sighing... "Here they come!" 

"What's the plan, my friend?" Inigo asked, knowing the answer already. 

Traysek smirked, putting away the pistol to draw his dagger, "If that's the case, Everyone... BATTLE-STATIONS!!!" He ordered, kicking the lever next to the wheel as the rest of the Crew smirked. 

"Never thought we'd get some action up here...!" Recorder grinned, throwing a knife at one of them, "Come on you damn harpies!" 

**Battle song: Get smashed - one-minute melee ost**

The harpies swarmed the ship, each man on board attempted to fight them off. Traysek and Volt handled to the creatures on near the ship's wheel, while the other four helped out Volt's hired help. One of the harpies flies at Traysek, who moves his head out of the way, and impaled it by stabbing his dagger down into it, ripping it out.

"Nice one captain!" Volt praised, swing behind him when he heard wings flap, slicing an oncoming enemy in half. 

Traysek slashed forward, catching one in the chest setting it on fire... Traysek blocked and ducked from any oncoming attacks, chuckling, "They seem kinda angry... what did you do?? piss in one of their nests??" 

The older merc gave a laugh, slicing down into one of them, "IF it was that easy, we'd burn it instead... No, this is from the black fortress, if I had to guess, our enemy didn't like the idea of you... crashing in on their parade." 

"I'm getting that!" Traysek said, giving another harpy an upward slice, splitting it in two, "Hopefully we clear them before we get to the city! That would make for a bad impression!" 

one of the creatures swoop in on him, and with his attempt at blocking or striking, his dagger was knocked out of his hand, clattering across the deck floor, "Godsdammit!" Drawing back out his pistol and firing at it, as it gave off it's dying screech. 

Kin fired a chain lighting bolt, frying several of them, "Be careful captain, They're known for knocking weapons away." 

On the bottom deck, Inigo, Lucien, Erik, and Recorder fought them alongside the hired crewmen, Some of the grunts were being carried off by the flying monsters. 

"Dammit! these things ARE annoying to kill!" Recorder yelled, running her sword through one of them. 

Inigo cut a couple of them down, they had attempted to take one of the crewmen. Erik and Lucien were struggling with them,they swarmed around the Nord and Lifted him up. 

"Boss! guys! help!" Erik cried out, as they were about to leave with him. 

Traysek aimed the pistol at them and fired a couple shots, taking two of them out. his gun clicked, indicating that he had to reload. He growled in frustration, glaring at his casted arm, "Gods dammit all...! the one time I'd need both my arms and I can't even do that!" Pistol whipping the harpy that tried to attack Volt from behind, "Someone get Erik down!" 

Inigo slashing another monster down, before looking up to see that a few of them still have Erik, despite him struggling, "I got him!" Pulling out his ebony bow and notched an arrow, aiming... 

"Ahh! Inigo don't shoot me! Hit the bright pretty targets!!" 

The blue khajiit snorted, "Maybe I'll hit the loud target! my ears are demanding as much, just hold still!" Firing an arrow, knocking one out the sky, before loading up another and repeating the process. 

Erik felt himself sinking, as Inigo put down each harpy, one by one. Eventually...  the nord fell back down on the deck floor, groaning..."Ow... thanks Inigo... wish I wasn't that high up..." Standing back, and grabbing his war axe. When another tried to attack him with its talons, he sliced into its wing, causing to harpy to emit an awful screech, until Erik brought his boot down on it, Hard... 

"Gods, shut up already!" 

Recorder kept in motion, slicing a few here, throwing knives into a others, scoring lethal blows, she sees another one of Volt's men snatched off the ship, sighing, "At this point, we're going to end up like them!" giving another oncoming monster a kick that sent it into the ship's mast.

The harpies that remained all screeched at each other before they started leaving the ship, fleeing the battle... 

**Song end...**

"Oh, what's wrong? had enough already??" Traysek shouted after them, holstering his pistol, "That's right! You better run, get some milk!" 

The other five crewmates along with the hire crewmen cheered, happy they both won the battle and remained with their lives. The Blue Khajiit, sighed in relief...

"It's finally over... They did not know who they were messing with!" Inigo smugly said, putting his bow away.

Lucien put away his sword, "Yeah... but seems like they were using hit and run tactics, as vicious as that attack was, you'd think they'd finish the battle." 

Kin shook his head, "Not likely... this was more of an assassination attempt, the dark queen uses harpies to carry out attacks like that, they usually leave when they kill their intended target or if enough of them has died off." 

Traysek walked over to his dagger and picked it up, sheathing it, "Whew... what a workout... anymore surprises to be expected or are we good?" 

"We should be ok, besides... we're near the city now," He said, pointing forward at the now towering building.

The Redguard's eyes went wide, "When did the church get this big...? did it grow an inch on me while we were fighting?" 

Volt gave a hearty laugh, "No Captain, it means we're nearly there, we should be passing over the city gates in moments." 

"Ahh good, cause if we get attacked by harpies like that again, I'm offering a sacrifice..." Traysek chuckled,  

The other four crewmates rose an eyebrow, Lucien is the first to speak...

"So... not that it's going to happen, but who would you nominate to be said sacrifice...?" 

Traysek gave them all a grin, "Hmmm...yes!" 

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION AT ALL!!!" All five of their voices echoed as the ship neared the gate, along with Traysek's laughter...

* * *

At Ken... Church of Celestine...

* * *

The inside of the church was what you'd expect, large, beautiful and enchanting. Claudia led her two knights and the other two shield princesses through the hall. Upon approaching the main chamber, The archbishop was standing there, with a greeting smile. 

"Greetings shield princesses and knights," He greeted, getting a bow from both knights. 

Claudia walked up to him with a small smile, "Hello to you, Archbishop... Is Lady Celestine in?" 

"Of course, unfortunately, it's only you five today, Ladies Kaguya and Luu-Luu couldn't attend" The priest bowed, motioning to the stairs, "Right this way..."

Alicia groaned, "So that only leaves, Maia..." 

On their way up, Rey walked up to Claudia...

"Do you really trust him...? seems to me the church has their own motives..." He whispered, getting a nod from the knight commander. 

"They may have their own devices... we'll see when the time comes... for now, the church is all we have to trust. It's either the church or the black dogs... and I know who I have my trust in.." Claudia said in a low tone. 

The young knight gave a small smile, "At least we're on the same page..." As he followed the group upstairs... 

* * *

After the long climb up, Claudia walked up on to large decorated doors and took a sigh, knocking on it. 

"You may enter..." A gentle voice from the other side of the door spoke. 

The holy knight commander opened up the door, to find a few people sitting at the council chamber... In the middle of the room, sat a large marble table. At the head sat a beautiful woman with long pointy ears and waist-long blonde hair sat there, giving the holy knights and the two other princesses a grin with her glimmering green eyes.

"Welcome, you're just in time, please take a seat," The woman ushed, as three of the princesses walked up to the council table, and took their seats. 

She was dressed in white, and She had golden braclets and arm cuffs, a collar, and headband matching them. on her head rested a tiara made from plants.  

 

Reynald took a knee, "Hello again, Lady Celestine," Not giving eye contact. 

The goddess sighed, still retaining the friendly grin, "Rise Reynald, the formalities are not needed, especially with the news I carry." 

Troy nodded, "A fine day to milady, I see you're doing well..." 

Alica glared at them, "That's enough out of you two, obviously, if we're all here then it's something important, you can save your drolling for later!" 

Rey shot her a quick glare, before straightening his face, "Apologies... it's been a while since I've seen the lady, I promise we'll keep it down..." 

Celestine waited until they were done with their spat before clearing her throat, "I'm glad you all decided to come here today, I apologize if I took you all out from your busy schedules." 

"Nah, if anything my city is safe, we just fended off an orc attack a week ago," The other shield princess said.

This woman had short red hair with a headband that rested on her forehead, She wore an orange coat that was wide open, showing off her brown choker and cleavage along with blue leotards with brown boots. On her belt, were two daggers each in their sheathes...

 

 

Alicia sighed but smiled, "Hello to you as well, Maia... I see you're here as well." 

The mercenary queen nodded, "I heard Volt was coming in today, that and I'm here to talk about..." 

"That crash that took place in the battle a day ago..." Celestine said in a low tone, with a sad expression. 

Claudia rose an eyebrow, "Is this about one of your premonitions, My lady?" 

The goddess slowly nodded, "However... this one was different..." Her mind flashing back to it...

* * *

_Flashback...two days ago..._

* * *

"S-stay back... Get away!" The goddess shouted, backing away from some unknown creature. Everything around her, her city, her home, her allies were all in ruins. This creature had been at the source of it all and when it had laid waste to everything... Celestine was the only thing left... her strapless outfit in tears. 

The black mass of a creature smiled it's gnarly large teeth at her, chuckling as it approached...

" _ **Your kingdom is no more... your friends, your allies, everything... you have failed and now... you're MINE!!!**_ "

The foul creature leaped at her as she shut her eyes, however... there was a bright light that engulfed everything... the creature was burned alive by the light, giving off the awful screech as it burned to a crisp... 

When the Goddess opened her eyes, she found herself standing on a moon, surrounded by other planets...

"This... this is new..." Celestine gapped, as she witnessed a comet passing by, "Am I dreaming... my premonitions have led me to the stars?? why?" 

" **This is no premonition, Celestine Lucross."** A deep voice said out of nowhere, spooking her.

Celestine looked around but there was no one to be found... "Hello...? is anyone out there?" She called out. 

" **We are here, little one... we'll make ourselves known...** " Another deep tone rang out, as two giant balls of light approached, going out when they got close enough to expose themselves.

The goddess went wide-eyed when she realized just how small she was compared to these beings. One of them was a giant serpent with crimson ruby-like scales, glittering like diamonds. It's large gold eyes looked down on the small goddess. The other was also a colossal being, except it was a golden dragon with two sets of wings. 

" **Do not be afraid of us, little one, for no harm will come upon you.** " The giant serpent spoke, wrapping its tail around her moon. 

The Dragon lifted it's head up, " **I am Akatosh, the dragon god of time, it's good to finally meet you."**

" **I am Satakal the Worldskin, the Serpent god of life and death... We have met before little one, though you probably don't remember... it was a few lifetimes ago.** " 

Celestine blinked a couple of times, before giving a nod, "I've heard of your name, I just didn't remember where... I guess after the old goddess reincarnated into me, I lost my memory of you," She smiled after, "But I'm glad we've met again... my question is, why??" 

" **A good question, you see... Satakal and I have been looking into your premonitions... we've been keeping an eye on you without you knowing, but now that things are in motion, we chose to act."** Akatosh explained, getting a nod from the serpent. 

" **As such, Akatosh has seen your future and has shown it to me... What we** **saw...** "Satakal stopped, choking up for a second... **is a future so dark, that your premonitions are only a mere fraction of it...** "

At that, Celestine went slack-jawed, "Wait... you've... seen the future... you know really happens? just what is that beast??" 

" **That beast is only a symbol of what's to really come... the Real danger is the one you can't see, not the enemy you face... You must be ready to deal with the unseen forces before they overtake and destroy all you hold dear...** " Akatosh warned, flapping his wings. 

Satakal rose his head up, " **However your chances aren't all that bleak... We are sending you our little problem solver... I offer you my champion."**

Celestine rose her eyebrow, "Your Champion...?" 

" **A child of the Dragon and Serpent blood, He will aid you in the hard times to come, just bear in mind... he's a unique case..."  
**

The goddess frowned at that, "Oh? he's a bit of handful?"

" **He can be... he and that crew of his can be disastrous at times... But despite that, He's fiercely loyal and will be very useful to you... just treat with care, that entire crew can be volatile if handled wrong.** " Satakal warned, putting a sweatdrop on her head in an anime fashion. 

"So he's got friends with him?" Celestine asked, getting nods from both gods, "Alright... I'll keep that mind... Does this champion have a name...?" 

Both ancient beings gave each other glances before looking back at her, Satakal leaning in close on her... 

" **He does, but I'll leave it to him to tell you that when you meet... He's already been sent to your world, just... a bit harshly... I didn't intend for that storm, but even we gods lack perfection...** " Satakal said, lowering his head in sadness. 

Akatosh hummed, his tail flipping, " **You blame yourself too much Satakal... They're alive, but I don't know about well..."**

Celestine rose her eyebrow again, "He's already here?! I have to get ready then, where is he??" Not hiding her excitement. 

" **Uh... as I said before... I sent him there harshly... it'll be a while before you make contact, I give it a few days...** " Satakal nervously said, causing her ears to droop. 

"A few days...? just how "Harsh" did you send him through??" 

The gods looked at each other again, before back to Celestine, making her frown...

" **Uh... Akatosh..maybe you should show her..."** The serpent god said, looking away. 

The Dragon god nodded slowly, giving a roar with brought forth the image of the wrecked ship along with the demon and Kuroinu corpses lying nearby...

Celestine had both her hands over her mouth, eyes widened in worry not only for the soldier nearby that got ran over by it, but also the passengers on board, "My word... so much damage..." 

" **Again... I had no control over that storm... I merely**   **tried to open a wormhole and... this was the result..."** Satakal nervously chuckled... 

The light on them began to dim in and out, signaling that their connection was breaking. Akatosh gave the Serpent god a nod, before turning back to Celestine, " **Our time for talk is coming to an end, Before we go, Satakal has something to tell you."**

The Serpent god nodded, " **In the event that my champion is killed or he fails... I will devour your world... it will be instantaneous, you will not feel a thing... A better ending than what that future has in store... Do you accept these terms?** " 

The goddess's blood froze in that instant, not only were they offering their help but if their champion fails, they'll destroy everything... This was a lot to process for the elven Queen, on one hand, she was grateful for them offering their help, especially with how this drawn-out war is going... On another, she was fearful not only for herself but everyone in Eostia... Celestine swallowed, steeling her resolve as she gave them both a nod. 

"Very well, I accept these terms, if the future is as bleak as you say, that would be a better alternative." 

Akatosh chuckled, lowering his head to her " **Spoken like a true goddess... We'll contact you again, the warrior that's coming to help you is called Dovahkiin or Dragonborn in the mortal tongue... his real name we'll leave up to him to tell you, goodbye, for now, Celestine.** " 

"Dragonborn.... how will I know it's him??" She asked as the serpent chuckled.

" **When you meet face to face, you will be able to tell** **... if not, just look for a man with eyes that match these scales... I wish you the best of luck, I hope I don't have to end your world** " The serpent god said sincerely. 

Celestine nodded, "I hope so too, lord Satakal."

Bright light emitted over them, blinding the goddess as well as they vanished, ending the mindscape... 

* * *

Present-day...

* * *

The entire room was rendered silent... Everything that Celestine laid out to them was too much for a couple to process. For Alicia, this was not only bizarre but the most outlandish thing she's heard and she's seen much out on the battlefields.

Prim had a look of worry and shock, now that it's been confirmed it was ship crash, she feared for the people on board, wondering if they even survived that accident. Claudia couldn't believe what she heard, out all of Celestine's premonitions, this was truly a strange case... In the past, the goddess has always had odd predictions but nothing involving world destruction... Maia's expression too was in a state of worry and sadness, she knew Volt and his team were in that zone when it happened... The merc queen knew Volt was ok, but she also worried about any other friends that might've in that.

Rey and Troy's faces were now agape, both now know the lethality of the crash and in their minds, any potential chance of survivors from a crash like that was low at best... 

Claudia cleared her throat, "I can see why this disturbed you, My lady... This a lot to take in, you're sure that this accident and your premonition are connected?"

The elven Queen nodded, "I'm certain... But it's hard to determine  _who_ it is because I saw the silhouettes on board but that's all I could make out..." 

Alicia regained her composure, "Ok, so world destruction aside from this war... could you identify the ship? if these knights are here to help then surely, we need to know when their coming." 

"The only thing I could really make out of that ship was the dragon skeleton on it... but, the steam and debris-covered everything else..." Celestine said, putting an excited smile on her face. 

"A dead dragon? so our mystery hero is a dragon-slayer? He must be quite the warrior, I hope he's willing to join the holy knights, I don't care if he's a man, that kind of honor is unimaginable... Having to defend his kingdom from a dragon and then to use it as decoration... I can't wait to meet this champion!" Alica said, giddily. 

Maia chuckled, "Save that for  _after_ you meet the man, alright? who's to say he's a knight anyway... he might be a mercenary, like volt and me."

The blonde princess rolled her eyes, "Don't compare him to that... pig! you may have earned your honor here among us Maia, so no disrespect to you... but that man is a menace, I'm certain this champion would not associate himself with that trash!" 

"Watch what you say, holy knight!" Maia growled, standing up, "I get that you don't like Volt, but let's not forget that if it wasn't for him and his people, myself included, you wouldn't even be at this point in the war and you know it!" 

Alica stood up, equally angry, "How can you defend that piece of filth?? he's rude, arrogant, loud and a sleazy pig! You made the right decision on leaving him, so stop defending him already or do you actually have feelings for him...?" 

"Are we really going there, right now...?" The mercenary Queen growled lowly, as they both looked ready to pounce. 

Claudia sighed, "Enough already, you two! Alica that was out of line, you know that she and Volt share history, why use that against her? she stopped working for him years ago to join our cause, let it go already..." 

At that point, Alica felt like a child in the situation, in truth, she knew it was wrong to weaponize that against her comrade, but her anger had reached a boiling point, especially with Maia's loyalty to Volt. She hung her head in shame and sighed... 

"I'm... sorry Maia, I shouldn't have went there..." Alicia apologized, "But, my statement stands, our dragon-slaying champion isn't like Volt... I'm sure." 

Maia nodded, smirking, "Apology accepted, but if he's anything like you or your two knights back there, he'll be less than pleasant company..." 

Celestine sighed with a soft smile, "I'm glad that's worked over, in these times we can't afford to fight one another, we have to stay strong for our enemy knows no limit..." 

Rey looked outside as things began to cool down, however when he did, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Uh... Lady Celestine?" 

"Hush fool! we're still in the process of the meeting!" Alica shushed, glaring at him.

The young knight shook his head, not taking his eyes off of what he was seeing, "I think you all need to see this... Lady Celestine, you said that ship had a dragon skull on it right...?" 

"A dragon skeleton, but yes I did, why do you ask, young Rey?" Celestine asked, slowly getting up out of her seat. 

He cleared his throat, "And um... could this ship fly...?" 

"I... I wasn't sure... I didn't see that much of it, only that it ended up there," The goddess said, as the blond princess gave an annoyed groan. 

"Besides, Ships don't fly you, idiot, they're water-based for a reason, it's a boat, come on!" Alica said, getting irritated again, ' _I knew Lady Claudia made a mistake by bringing them... how are they even able to be in her presence anyway... I may have to do something about that soon...'_

The silver-haired knight pointed outside, "Then what the hell is that...?"

Troy turned around, "Alright Rey, let's just see what you'r-" Stopping midsentence as his eyes lit up with shock, -Holy shit... Yeah, That's a flying alright...": 

Claudia stood up and walked over to where her knights were to confirm what they were saying, to her surprise, they were right, widening her eyes next, "Lady Celestine... you NEED to see this, all of you do.." 

At that, there was no questioning it... The princesses got up and moved to where her, Rey and Troy were... All of them had shocked and surprised expressions. When Celestine walked up to the window and looked out, She gasped... 

"It's... that's the ship..." The goddess uttered out, "It's the same one from the premonition..." 

Prim went slackjawed, noting the size of it, "It's... huge! I've never seen a flying ship before, let alone anything that size in the sky..."

Alica blinked at it, slackjawed, "Whoa... yeah, that matches the description... but what does that say about our survivors?" 

Claudia frowned at it, "Either it's them coming to meet us, or someone hijacked it and they're invading... either way... I'm going to find out, Rey, Troy, come!" She said, rushing out of the room with the following. 

"Wait for me Lady Claudia!" Alica shouted, getting up to follow them...

Prim, Celestine and Maia remained, watching the large airship cruise through the city towards them. 

Maia turned to Celestine, "If this is the ship you saw, then let's go meet our new friends, your highness. It might be Volt, you never know." 

The elven goddess gave an agreeing nod, "That's true, and if it is him, then we can finally hear about what happened to those people onboard." 

Prim stood up, excited, "I hope this champion and his friends are nice... despite them fighting dragons and all, they're still heroes." 

Maia chuckled, walking up and throwing her arm around the teen princess, "I hope they're nice too... just not like your cousin hopes... one annoying knight is enough..." 

"Shall we ladies?" Celestine said, getting their attention. 

Maia grinned, "I'm ready, Prim?" 

"Let's go!" The pinkette said, not bothering to contain her excitement. 

The goddess gave a grin and lead them out of the council room, to join the others... 

* * *

Town Center

3:15 pm

* * *

Citizens who were going about their day, were all now gazing up at the giant ship soaring over them. Some of them were pointing at it, others were panicking, thinking the city was under attack, others marveled at the size of it and the fact that it  _could_ fly in general. There were mixed emotions in the city, as the ship cast a shadow over where it passed.

Traysek frowned at the people's reaction, "What's wrong with them...? Have they never seen an airship before??" 

Volt shook his head, "Afraid not Captain, this kind of technology does not exist here, most boats are well... -based." 

"Ah... I see, well... I'm surprised that nobody has started shooting at this vessel yet, shit I would..." Traysek said, before smirking, "and then rob the vessel." 

Volt chuckled, "No shame with you huh? That's a way to live Captain, I too live shamelessly." 

"To the shameless!" Traysek cheered, earning groans from Lucien. 

"Please...please... I'd like to not get arrested this time... every time we go to a new city as big as these, we always somehow and some way end up in prison..." The scientist complained, getting laughs from both Traysek and Volt.

"Does that happen often to you guys? you go to new cities and get arrested...?" The older merc asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Traysek nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, pretty much, that's part of the territory and the job... Company policy says you have to have been arrested at least once..." 

"You liar! no it doesn't!" Lucien cried out from the background. 

The Redguard clicked his teeth, "Shut up you damn virgin!" 

"WHAT?!!" Lucien Squeaked, his face redder than Traysek's garb, which made the entire crew laugh. 

Volt holding his sides, came back up, "Oh man! I never heard a man's voice reach heights like that before... that was ruthless, Captain." 

Traysek regained his breath, "Oh that gets funnier every time... his face goes from pale to beet red at the mere mention of..." 

"Isn't that a kind of harsh? most of the men are virgins themselves," Kin added in, getting some nods from a few deckhands.

Traysek snorted, glancing at the young mage, "That is my ONLY weapon against his smartassery... and he goes **there** with it... I've sent him flying numerous times over his brand of sarcasm... Trust me, he can deal with a little blow to his man card." 

"I still have the bruises..." He groaned, sighing after, "At any rate, this city is beautiful!" 

Inigo nodded in agreement, looking over the deck at the town, "I smell adventure and danger... I can't wait until we land." 

Traysek blinked twice at the statement, that part of it just now registering in his head... 

"Hey Volt, where am I supposed to park this??" He asked, raising his eyebrow. 

The older merc shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? doesn't this ship hover anyway?" 

"It does... but parking helps because these soldiers look ready to fire at any moment... I need an idea now..." Traysek said, glancing at the holy knights at the rooftop with crossbows. 

Volt looked around for a place, "Don't worry, I'm looking... we could try all the way at the beach, but... that might put us further away from where we need to go, the tower is just right there." 

Kin spotted a solider, directing them with a flag, "Over there! they're directing us, it seems they've opened up a spot for our arrival." 

The Redguard Captain looked ahead, to see a collection of knights waiting for them below with an open area waiting, "Alright, there I can land... let's meet our new boss, shall we?" 

The ship flew into where it was being directed, which was near the center of town. Surrounding the area were holy knights, on the ground and on the rooftops. The ship slowed it's sail, stopping completely before it descended, gently touching down. 

The holy knights moved closer, armed with swords and shields, spears and crossbows, as the Crew onboard watched them approach. 

"I expected a red carpet with this treatment, guess they're greeting us with steel..." Traysek sighed, reaching for his pistol. 

Volt held up an arm, "Wait... let me talk to them first, after all, they love me here." Chuckling as he walked from away from the captain's deck and towards the bridge, which stretched out so he could walk down it. 

"Hold!" A voice rang out, stopping the knights in their tracks. 

Volt looked up, to see Celestine approaching along with Claudia and Alicia at her sides, giving them a grin, "Good afternoon ladies, I trust you are well on this fine day..." 

Celestine gave Volt a greeting bow, "Welcome back Volt, I was expecting you to be here sooner, what happened?" 

"Eh... I sent a few of my guys here already, Hicks is staying in the inn we normally occupy, we'll be meeting up after this..."

Alicia bared her teeth at the older merc, "Hello...Volt... Nice of you to drop by... stealing pirate ships now? I know this isn't yours..." 

"You don't know what all I've got, so let's keep it there, girly," Volt shot back with, smirking at her glare. 

Claudia looked around, trying to spot someone on the airship, "I see you came, and with a flying ship no less, Where are the passengers' Volt...? they are ALIVE, right??"

The black dog leader said nothing, but only widened his smirk, which made Rey glare at him...

"Well? Aren't you going to answer her, mercenary? Where are the people that owned this ship?!" The teen knight demanded. 

Volt sighed, shaking his head "Calm down, I didn't kill anybody to take the ship, hell this isn't even mine..." 

The elf queen sighed, "If it isn't you... then... where's the actual captain...?" 

The older man looked up with a grin, "Oi Captain! how long are you going to keep these ladies waiting? get your shy ass down here and say hello! come on man, you're embarrassing me!" 

A chuckle could be heard back up on the ship, directing Celestine's emerald green eyes up at the bridge. Her eyes widened at the man in red approaching her with a cast on his arm, his crimson eyes lazily staring into hers as he got closer... Behind him were four other people, one of them was beast-kin, just oddly colored... the other was a woman and probably the only one in their group, and the other two was a bearded redhead in banded iron armor and the other was a blonde scrawny man in leather armor with goggles on his head. 

When Traysek walked right up next to Volt, he soon had a heavy arm thrown around his shoulders, which caused him to wince...

"Ladies, let me introduce you to my new friend and ally..." Volt said, nodding at the Redguard. 

Traysek studied everyone's expressions, most glared at him suspiciously, others in curiosity, and a few of them were amused... it looks he's seen before whenever he and his crew travel to new places... However, what had his attention the most was the Elven beauty in front of him. Volt wasn't lying when he said, she'd be gorgeous but he wasn't expecting this... Realizing that he'd been staring, he cleared his throat, "Hello there, I'm Captain Traysek, I man this very vessel, please to meet you all, Volt's told me a bit about you..." Giving a polite smile. 

Celestine stared at him for a moment, taking note of the scars that riddled his face, before glancing at the bone hawk necklace he wore. She gave him a friendly smile. 

"I am Celestine Lucross, it's very nice to meet you, Traysek." She introduced, "I heard you had quite an accident..." 

The Redguard sighed, "Yeah... we did... please don't remind me, that adds another foot to the shame..." 

"I would imagine..." She sighed, her mind flashing back to images of the ship damaged.

Alicia's image of the champion had shattered, now replaced with the image of who's in front of her. She eyed him up and down as he talked to Celestine... her eyes wandered from the bone necklace to the ebony scimitar on his hip... ' _There's no way this is a knight.., no way in hell... not with that crude-looking sword on his hip..._

"Why are you speaking to the lady so casually?? a filthy mutt like you should know how to address their betters!" The knight captain snarled, getting a look of annoyance from the Redguard. 

Rey and Claudia frowned at their fellow knight for that comment, as the pirate captain chuckled...

"I'm sorry...? have I done anything to offend you or than breathe...? I don't know you and you don't know me, let's keep it that way, princess..." Traysek said, waving her off, which earned a few chuckles from the crowd. 

The blonde fumed over that, "What did you say to me?! do you know who I am?!!" 

"I don't give enough of a shit to find out and after meeting you... I don't want to know..." Traysek said, in a bored tone. 

Volt gave a loud laugh, as the other members of the Red dragon crew covered their mouths with wide eyes... 

"You...!" Alicia growled, baring her teeth, "I'm going to teach you to learn your place!" Attempting to reach for her sword, before her hand was grabbed by Claudia.

"That's enough! or are you trying to embarrass lady celestine...?" The knight commander asked, sternly.

The blonde princess looked around, taking note of the worried looks she was getting from both citizens. Her gaze met Celestine's, who looked at her with sad green eyes. Alica shot Volt and Traysek one more hateful glare, before taking a calming breath...

"No... of course not... I'm sorry... lady celestine..." She apologized, earning a gentle smile.

"Apology accepted, Alicia...try to show some restraint, these men are our guests, treat them as such." 

The blonde princess, shot them both glares, taking note of their smirks as she nodded, "Understood... My lady..." She groaned. 

Maia watched her with an amused a smirk... ' _So much for that knight of honor Alicia... on the other hand...'_ Her gaze going to the Redguard, eyeing him up, ' _The captain's not bad to look at... I hope he likes to drink...'_

Claudia sighed, shaking her head, "I'm so sorry about that... she has a way with...people." 

"I can tell..." The Redguard sighed, "She must be great at parties..." 

The paladin laughed dryly, as the knight captain glared at him. Claudia gave the captain a good overall stare, from the sword he carried to his outfit was very... outlandish for her. What seemed to draw her attention was the hawk skull necklace he wore... something about it felt... off... as if could pull the life out her the more she focused on it.

"Well, her heart's in the right place, much as any holy knight here," Claudia nodded, "My name is Claudia Levantine, I'm the paladin for Lady celestine and commander of the holy army."

Traysek nodded, grinning, "It's nice to meet you, commander, I hope I don't cause you too much trouble..." 

"Yeah...that would be bad, especially for you..." She said in a low threatening tone but retaining her gentle smile.

Celestine cleared her throat, getting their attention back to her, ending their staredown, "As much as I'd like to continue this outside, perhaps we should move this somewhere private?" Taking note of the crowd's stares...

Volt nodded, taking his arm off the younger merc, "Agreed, besides I gotta give you my full report, despite the letter I sent in." 

"Yeah... I'm starting to feel nervous out here..." Traysek grumbled, looking around to find a few disgusted stares in the crowd. 

The goddess gave a bow, leading them both into the church with Alicia and Maia following closely behind. Claudia turned to two of her apprentices... "Reynold, Troy, stay out here with the rest of the guard, we won't be too long..." 

"Yes ma'am," Rey saluted, as Troy did the same, posting where they were. 

Claudia followed after Celestine and the two men along with prim, who turned around to wave at the silver-haired knight... 

"It was nice seeing you again, Rey! take care!" Prim said, grinning. 

Rey gave a bow, with a smile of his own, "I'll see you later, Lady prim, you take care as well." Watching her walking into the church.

"You really seem to fancy prim, eh brother?" Troy teased, earning a glare from the younger, "Oh come on, don't look at me like that, it's normal to have crushes." 

"It's not that impure, Troy... unlike you, I actually value friendship, something you should try doing..." Rey shot back, getting a scoff in response.

When the rest of the crew watched their captain walk in, Inigo gave the other three a nod, "Guess that's our cue to follow..." 

"I can't wait to see the inside of this building, it has to be just as pretty!" Lucien said excitingly, following the khajiit. 

Recorder jogged off the ship's bridge after them, " Wait for me! I've got to put this in my records!" 

Erik gave the other deckhands and kin and nod, "I'll see you guys later, maybe we'll get a drink, eh?" Walking off the bridge. 

"They won't let you in..." Kin called after him, getting a wave from the leaving Nord, "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

When the four crew members walked off the ship, all eyes were on them. However, despite the looks they were getting, the group casually walked passed them, coming upon the church which a few guards walked in front of, putting frowns on them. 

"Excuse me?? can we pass? we're with the captain too." Lucien asked, getting a headshake. 

"Your boss will be fine, you lot will wait out here..." The holy knight said, smirking. 

Recorder huffed, "This is ridiculous! we have a right to the council as much as he does!" 

"That's up for the goddess to decide... and if I'm being honest, your whole outfit is already suspicious, don't push it..." The female knight threatened, making her back up. 

The khajiit's tail twitched menacingly, "It seems that they aren't going to let us in... do they not trust us? " 

"No that's not it..." Kin's voice echoed from the ship, "They'll be fine, you're just going to have to wait!" 

Erik frowned at that, but nodded at the realization, "I don't like it... but if he's going to be ok as you say... we don't have a choice, guys... we're going to have to wait this out..." 

Rey watched the other four at the gate, trying to get in... He wondered what people they were, but he wasn't about to make himself known to them yet... for now, he watched them argue with soldiers blocking the door... ' _This is going to be a long day...'_

* * *

Inside the church...

* * *

Traysek's eyes were the size of dinner plates when he looked around, taking in the beauty, "This place is amazing... I can't believe this is a church, I can actually smell the history in these walls." 

Celestine giggled at the comment, "Well... that's an interesting way to complement my home... Thank you, Captain."   

"It was built years ago by many of her faithful... the architects are long gone, but this is the result of their hard work," Claudia smiled, as they pressed on.

"That means you can't steal anything in here, vagabond..." Alicia shot, earning an eye-roll from the Redguard.

Volt slapped his arm around his shoulder with a grin, causing the Redguard to wince again, "I couldn't believe it either when I first stepped foot here, it's a thing of beauty captain." 

Traysek's pained expression did not go unnoticed by Celestine, she noted that it had been bothering him when he walked off his ship, but now it's pretty evident. for now, she left it alone but made a mental note to address it later... 

As they continued down the hall, they were greeted by stares of both worshippers and priests, some giving Traysek and Volt some weird looks.

"What's their problem...? never seen a Redguard before??" Traysek whispered, earning a head shake from the older.

"Don't worry about it, they greet every visitor with these faces, it's pretty normal around here." Volt said, waving it off, even shoot a couple of nasty looks to make them look away, "See? just gotta give it back to em" 

"Right..." Traysek said, glancing at some of the priests with jewels, ' _They seem kinda rich to be people of the cloth... just what kind of church is this?'_

After climbing up the stairs, Celestine led the group back into the council room, which had the Redguard pirate gaping. Celestine who noticed his reaction, giggled and walked to the head of the seat, "This is the council room, we have our meetings here.... there were supposed to be more of us, but the other two princesses couldn't make it today." 

"Oh gods, it's wonderful in here, I would kill to have a council room like this!" Traysek complimented, looking around in awe.

"I bet, stranger..." Claudia commented, "Just remember, you're being watched..." 

Alicia nodded, glaring at the Redguard, "So no funny business, "Captain" or you'll have me to deal with..." 

"Yeah yeah yeah, heard it all before," Traysek said, waving them off, "Trust me, you'll have any trouble from me...yet." muttering that last bit. 

When the other shield princesses took their seats, Celestine sat at the head, giving the ladies a nod before looking back at the two mercs, "So Volt, now that we're all here, you said you had a report, I see the survivors of the ship crash you mentioned are alive and well..." 

"I come bearing that, with more good news!" Volt said, slapping his arm around Traysek's shoulder, making him wince, "Our Captain here has formed an alliance with us, and brought him here to meet you all, shame the other two aren't here..." 

Celestine and the other shield princesses had looks of surprise, not only did this stranger come out of nowhere, but he had already volunteered to help... This somewhat put the goddess at ease, this would spare her from having to offer payment or beg if he's interested in joining. Claudia and Alicia though... frowned upon this, not so much as his reasons for being there, but it's the fact that wasn't official. 

"Volt you can't decide that for yourself, you know that Lady Celestine has to approve of him first." Claudia Reprimanded, getting an eye-roll from the older merc. 

"No shit... that's why I brought him HERE, so she'd look him over." Volt spat, earning a glare from the paladin. 

"That's if she even considers him... if it was up to me, he'd be in questioning right now..." Alicia said, glancing at him. 

Celestine waved them down, silencing them, "So Captain, you're interested in joining the war against the legion?" 

"Indeed I am," Traysek nodded, "I owed Volt and his people for pulling us out of the wreckage, offering our services seemed fair... Volt told me that your all benefactors of our contract." 

"That is correct," The goddess nodded, "We are the Seven shield alliance, Volt and his black dogs have aided us in this long struggle, it's good to have you on our side captain, that puts my mind at ease." 

Traysek bowed his head, smiling, "Thank you, I'm glad I could have the opportunity." 

Claudia eyed him suspiciously, "Again, Volt should've come back with you before he decided on it, but it's what's done is done, only thing I need to know from you stranger, is what your bringing to this table. What makes you stand out from any other mercenary we hired in the past?" 

"I have nothing to really offer but my loyalty, Skill and combat experience, I'm willing to do anything to bring this war to a closure." Traysek said with pride, "If that's not enough for you, I have my ship, my crew, and technology to add to it." 

Alicia stared at him inquisitively, nodding, "I'll buy that for now, but understand this stranger, I do not trust you, and so far, I'm not too sure If I even like you, but if you have those to bring to the battle, we couldn't ask for better help, a flying ship is extremely advantageous to us."   

"Agreed, Not to mention the many defenses the black citadel has... Alright, you have my blessing Captain, for now... We'll see how you are in the coming days." Claudia nodded, giving a small smile. 

Celestine gave both the knights a bow, before turning to prim, "What about you prim? you've been quiet about this since they've arrived..." 

The young pinkette, glanced at the Captain who smiled back at her, "Well... We don't know him yet to pass any judgments, I say give him a chance, let him prove himself, besides as you all say, we need all the help we can get, right? and I have a good feeling about the captain here." Now smiling at him. 

Alicia frowned at her cousin, "That kind of naivete is dangerous prim... you shouldn't be so trusting, sure, he's offered his aid, but what does that say about his intentions?"

"My intentions are pretty clear... I don't say one thing and mean something else, I've never been that man." Traysek cut in with.   

"We'll see... that'll be up to me to decide... but for now, "Captain...." You have my support, but only because of what you have to offer." Alicia said, turning to Celestine. 

The goddess turned to Maia, "And you Maia...?" 

"I'm with prim on this one, we really don't know him... and making harsh judgments isn't a way to go about it, I'm all with the new Captain helping us." Maia said, giving Traysek a quick wink. 

Celestine nodded at them, before turning to the two standing mercs, "Then it's been decided, Captain Traysek... Welcome to the alliance, it's good to have you here." 

"Thank you all for allowing me to prove myself, again, I will do everything in my power to ensure our victory." Traysek nodded with a bright smile. 

As Celestine blushed at the smile, Volt threw his arms the smaller man, excited, "Hear that Captain?? now you're official in! drinks are on me tonight!" 

Traysek winced under the large man's arm, "That's good...ow...!" 

At this point, the five shields noted the amount of pain the Redguard was under, with Volt all over him, frowning, Celestine clearing her throat, "Are you ok?? You've been wincing like that since you've left the ship, is your arm bothering you?" 

"This?? nah... It hurts but it's pins and needles, comes with the territory of having it broken, it'll heal up though..." Traysek said, trying to hide his pain. 

Claudia rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's not because of that brute on your shoulder? if so, I can make him get off of you." 

"Please! the captain is a real man! no amount of pain is going to stop him, I've seen it myself before we got here, he handled himself well against those harpies, right captain? hahahahah!" Volt laughed, repeatedly patting the broken arm, which made Traysek wince even more. 

' _Geez Volt... a little rough aren't we...?'_ Maia thought, cringing...

Alicia bared her teeth at him, "Are you an idiot?? What kind of dumbass keeps touching a broken limb?! it's obviously causing pain, stop it, you dolt!"

"I said it's fine! geez woman, lay off! if he's not complaining, it's not an issue..." Volt snarled, baring his teeth at her. 

The goddess sighed, nodding, "Alright, that's enough Volt, you shouldn't be so rough with that injury." 

"Fine..." Volt groaned, taking his arm off Traysek's shoulder, "But only because you asked nicely your highness." 

"Much appreciated," She said, giving him a smile, "Your....friend... will appreciate it too." 

Traysek was in process of gulping down an entire ultimate healing potion, stopping when it was half empty "I really will... thank you." Putting it away after. 

Claudia rose an eyebrow, "What was that you drank just now?" 

"That was a healing potion, a big one... kills the pain and heals cuts, no luck in treating broken limbs though... wish that could happen, this my third bottle today." The Redguard sighed, rubbing his arm, "Once again I'm pain-free..." 

Traysek's health: [///////////////]

Volt gave a laugh, nodding, "Well, now that all introduction are out the way in and you're officially in, let's say we head to the Inn? Our man hicks is waiting there, I'll buy the first round!" Giving him yet, another tap in the arm, making him Wince and growl... 

Traysek's health now: [///////              ] 

"And like that, it's back...Godsdammit!" Traysek groaned, pulling the bottle out and finishing the rest...

Once again: [////////////////]  

Traysek and volt gave them both a bow, the older grinning, "Thank you for letting him in ladies, now captain, let's go get that drink." 

"Agreed... cause I'm out and if you hit in my arm again, at least I want to be drunk enough to not feel it..." 

As they both turned around to leave, the goddess stood up, "Hold on you two, we're not quite done yet." 

"Huh??" Volt said, turning back around with a frown, "What else is there?? unless you plan on making him a shield...which I don't see happening, business is done... we'll be back for our orders later." 

"Wait, hold on Volt, don't be in such a rush..." Traysek chuckled, "Anything else, your highness?" 

Celestine glanced at the cast on his arm, before back up to him, "before you go, I'd like to speak to you in private, captain." 

"About? I thought we covered everything, I just needed to meet you according to him," Traysek said, motioning to Volt. 

"Yeah, and we already told you what we thought of that..." Claudia said, narrowing her eyes at him, "Do not forget it was our graces that let you in, not his..." 

Volt gave her a hardened stare, as the Redguard nodded, "Of course not, although, he did save my life, so I do owe him a bit of debt too." 

Claudia frowned at Volt, before glancing back at Traysek "Whatever debt you owe him, consider it paid," The paladin said, "You should stay captain... for your sake." 

"Who said I was going to _leave_?? I'm willing to hear out what our goddess has to say, besides, maybe I can understand this world more if we had a chat, I did have some questions."

Volt rose an eyebrow, "That's what I'm here for, I know more about this world than probably the goddess herself," He persisted, getting a headshake from the Redguard. 

"No, It's ok Volt, I'll meet you guys later. If I'm late coming back, I'll buy the first round, promise," Traysek assured, with a nod. 

"You heard them, now take your business elsewhere, don't worry he'll be in one piece when you get him back....maybe..." Alicia said, narrowing her eyes on him. 

The older merc gave the blonde shield a nasty look, before glancing back at the Redguard, giving a nod, "Alright Captain, I'll leave you here, just don't let em brainwash ya, I would hate to have to drag you back out because you've converted." He joked, laughing. 

"You'll find that I'm not that easily swayed... I'll see you after this, take care." Traysek said, patting his shoulder.

When the older man turned to leave Maia stood up, "Wait up Volt, I'll take that drink with you." 

"Nah, that's ok... I have to go check up on the men anyway, We'll catch up later Maia..." He said as he walked off, giving a wave back.

Maia called out for him again, but he kept walking... She sighed with sad look, sulking back down and went quiet. Traysek rose an eyebrow but kept to himself, shrugging it for now.

Claudia took a sigh of relief, "By Celestine, that man is impossible, he acted as if he was never going to see you again..." 

"As long as he's not here assaulting my arm, I could care less..." Traysek sighed, "seriously, I don't think I could've taken that much longer" 

"I could see that," Celestine sighed, "I'm glad you decided to stay Captain, I know being under volt and his people can be...rough..." 

"Nothing I can't handle, I even have a little outfit of my own where I'm from, it's not something new to me." Traysek chuckled, as Alicia stood up. 

"So with that dolt out of the room," She started with, "Get on your knees and accept Lady Celestine as your goddess, stranger." 

Traysek frowned at her, "Didn't I just say something about not being easily swayed?? I don't say one thing and mean something else, that's not my style." 

"Why you-!" Alicia growled, clenching her fist.

"Enough, Alicia..." Celestine hushed, turning to the princesses "I need the rest of you to give us some time, there are things I have to discuss with our guest." 

Claudia rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's wise, Lady Celestine?"  Glancing at the Frowning Redguard.

"It'll be fine, besides It's about what I've told you all... and I think it's time I brought him up to speed." Celestine assured, "We won't be long, I promise." 

The paladin gave an agreeing nod, sighing in defeat "Very well my lady... Alicia, Prim, we're leaving." She said standing up, giving her and Traysek a bow, "Take care Captain, I trust that you have only good intentions." 

"I only have the best intentions in mind, nothing for you to worry about." 

"I hope so, for your sake Captain..." Alicia threatened, before giving Celestine a smile, "IF anything happens, do let us know..." 

"I will be sure to..." Celestine said, nodding at her. 

Prim stood up and walked with her cousin, giving Traysek a friendly smile, "Good luck Captain! You're in good hands here." Waving at him as She and Alicia left with Claudia. 

Now with only Celestine and Traysek in the room remaining, the goddess turned her back on him, which made his eyebrow raise. 

"So, just down to two of us... what did you want to talk about?" The Redguard asked, rubbing his arm. 

"Not yet..." she said in a low tone, snapping her fingers. 

A bright light filled the room before Traysek realized he was now in a flower field. He looked around, confused about what happened, "Where...are we...?" He asked, eyes around the area. 

"We're in my secret garden, I figured it would be better if we had our conversation here," Celestine smiled, turning to face him, "Please Excuse my shield princesses, they can pass a pretty hard judgment at times, something I've telling them to work on." 

"It's fine, if I met ME for the first time, I wouldn't be so trusting either and that's saying something... Besides, I think I made a good impression on a couple of them, so not all of them look at me like I'm a bandit." 

Celestine gave him a gentle smile, "You'll find no such judgment from me, the way someone looks isn't enough to deter me from them, I see the person for what they are under it."

"Then you truly have a world eye view, your highness." 

The goddess giggled at that, before motioning him towards her, "Come to me, Captain Traysek." 

Traysek rose an eyebrow but obeyed, taking a few steps towards her, before stopping. Celestine frowned at the distance still between them.

"Don't be shy, it's alright." She offered, motioning him forward once more.

The Redguard moved closer but still retained a respected distance, however...

"Closer Captain, your still too far."

Traysek reluctantly moved even closer, now nearly nose apart from her, "Alright, this is as close as I can get, any more and I'm going through you." He joked but felt his face starting to heat up. 

"That's fine where you are," Celestine smiled, before placing her hands gently on his face,  "I wanted to take a good look at you, and up this close, you are handsome." 

At this point, The Redguard's pace quickened as his face increased heat, giving a nervous grin, "Well... I-uh... heard that I get it from my father... the eyes are my mother's though..." Attempting to laugh off the feeling he was getting, ' _What is going on?! why do I feel like a young lad again under her touch??!!'_  

"Oh my... your face is heating up, are you coming down with something?" Leaning her forehead into his, which made this... even worse.

"What?? No! I... don't feel sick, I don't get sick... Just..." He sighed, regaining SOME of his composure, "If I'm being honest with you, you're very....Very enchanting up close..." Finally admitting in a calm sultry tone, before glancing over his shoulder, "I'm just trying not to get stabbed or arrested for admitting it."

Celestine gave a cute giggle, rubbing his cheeks gently, before squishing them, "You have a way with words captain, you are safe here, no one is going to burn you for being this up close or for your compliment."

"Well that's a good thing ain't it...?" He said, while his face mimicked a fish for that moment, "My face doesn't look as good puffed up though..."

She eased the squeezing, but did not remove her hands, "Apologies, your face felt soft, despite... the scarring," Tracing over his facial scars gently. 

Traysek chuckled, putting his hand over the one tracing over the marks, "It's fine... Your hands are really soft, your highness... I almost don't mind them being there." Playfully nuzzling her hand, which made her giggle. Celestine looked up, staring into his Red eyes, shining almost like rubies, just as the Serpent God did... Her eyes widened as her grin did, "It's really you... you're the champion I was meant to receive..." 

"Champion'? what are you going on about?" Traysek frowned, as she took her hands off his face. 

"You mean...? you don't know why you're here?? your patron god didn't tell you??" 

"I've been trying to get ahold of the old snake since last night, all I'm getting is silence... which usually never happens." Traysek furrowed his brow, "But if I may ask... what do you mean by 'receive'? it's as if I was expected to be here..." 

Celestine blinked at him, before sighing, "Alright... well, I may have had a premonition that not only warned me of your coming but showed me...where the accident took place... I'm sorry you went through that if I'm being honest... I do not like what your master did, by sending you so harshly..." 

"Neither do I... but here we are... You said you were having premonitions? as in visions right?" Traysek put together, rubbing his chin, "Satakal contacted you... didn't he?" 

"Both him and Lord Akatosh, but yes... during one of these...visions as you say, I met them... In my years, I've never felt so... small compared to the other gods..." Celestine said, before her face to a look of both worry and fear, "What they told me... it's still too much to process." 

Traysek stared at her for a moment, before clearing his throat, "You said... you had something you wanted to talk about... was this it, or is there more?"  

"There's more..." She began with, "How much did Volt tell you about the war?" 

"Enough to know that this war has been going on too long and that the ruler of the demon army has been around for centuries, he didn't have much to go by, not even so much as a name, only thing I know her by in his words is 'That Dark elf bitch' " 

Celestine sighed, "Yeah... that sounds like something he'd say... oh Volt..." in a disappointed tone, before clearing her throat. Celestine went over a greater detail over the war. In that time, Traysek had truly learned the name of their opposition, and the threat she poses. This both excited him but left him wanting more answers. she then mentions the monster in her Visions that keep appearing, destroying everything and then the Recent one, which chilled the Redguard's blood to the core... 

"Oh gods... why Lord Satakal...?" Traysek asked in disbelief, "So if I fail... or die..." 

"Our world will come to an end I'm afraid," She said, letting her ears droop, "I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in, I'm still processing it myself..." 

"No... it's fine... it's not something I haven't been through before," Traysek said, waving her off, however, he was seething, "I just thought... I was done with all this doomsday shit after dealing with the world ending threats back home... Now, here I am in another world doing it all. over. again. The thing that angers me the most... is that he can directly contact me, but instead, surprise! go here! do this! I am sick and tired of being used as a damn instrument! Satakal! know this! I know you can hear me," Now glaring up at the sky, "WE DRAGONBORN ARE NOT TOOLS!!!" Roared with his fangs exposed, which made Celestine back away slowly.  

" _ **Calm down, my champion... I can hear you loud and clear, I just didn't say anything until you made contact...**_ " Satakal's voice echoed. 

"Little wonder that. why didn't you contact me BEFORE bringing me here?? You have a direct line to my mind don't you? sure as hell don't mind invading some of my dreams, or randomly talking to me throughout hours of the day... what in oblivion old man?! And what's worse... you plan on devouring their world if I fail?? WHAT?!!" 

The old god could be heard sighing, " _ **Please understand that the stakes are high because the situation is that dire, child... failure isn't an option in this case... Consider this as a last resort, in the Very case that you DO fail or die. that's a better ending compared to what the future holds...**_ " 

"And what future is that...? because the way that sounds, world destruction sounds pretty light coming from you," Traysek asked, anger now replaced by curiosity..." 

" _ **You will know in time, my champion... I cannot divulge the event of the future to you, that may do more damage than preventing it all together... but do know when the time comes, you and your comrades will be detrimental in the dark times ahead. I apologize for bringing you in such an unsavory manner, but... you are needed here, more than you realize... I bid you good luck champion...**_ " 

Traysek sighed in defeat, knowing he had no choice, "Fine... but I don't like it... I will help out here but after this... no more surprises, please..." 

" _ **I'll consider it... my advice, keep your eyes sharp, your enemies know no rest...**_ " He warned, the connection going dark after. 

"Thanks for the cryptic warning..." He grumbled, before back around to Celestine, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, it angers me how he can drag me into things without a warning, if he did less of that, I wouldn't complain..." He took a deep breath, a pleasant smile returning "That said... I did say I was going to put a closure to the war and I meant that... so... I'm in this until the end... now I just have to break the news to the others."

Celestine took a relieved sigh, giving him very beautiful smile, which made his heart skip a beat, "That makes me happy to hear that, Captain, Thank you and for what it's worth, after your mission, I'll reward you well assisting me in this conflict, name your price." 

"Hmm..." The Redguard mused, rubbing his chin, "Gold is always good, I'm usually not very picky about rewards unless it's something I find out there." 

"Very well, I can pay you in gold, enough to never go hungry for years, hows does that sound?" 

"Sounds like, we might have a deal," Traysek smiled, "I need to know the details of my mission, can't go out there without a plan." 

"Right, the mission..." Celestine said, clearing her throat, "You and your crew will aid Volt in the assault on the black fortress, tomorrow we strike, now that the decisive blow has been landed." 

"Tomorrow? why not today? it's still bright enough to carry out. " 

The goddess went quiet for a moment, which made the Redguard captain narrow his eyes, studying her... The look of doubt and sadness was evident on her face.

"What's really going, Celestine... what are you not telling me?" He asked, but again no answer, "If I had to guess the reaction, you know the enemy well, don't you...?" 

Her soft face saddened even more, as her ears drooped, "I do... very well, actually..." 

"I can tell, you tensed up when I asked why we couldn't attack today," Traysek said, watching her expression, "Who is she to you, your highness...?" 

"We... Olga and I were like sisters many years before today... We had a disagreement, she hated humans and I did not, I wanted to guide humanity, steer it in a better direction... The argument turned into a shoving match and then... We've been warring with each other ever since. the battles always ending in a stalemate..." Celestine admitted before she looked down.

Traysek rubbed his chin, nodding, "Ok, so this is a war between you and a former best friend... I can see how ideologies would clash, we humans can be terrible creatures at times... How do you feel about her now?" 

"I'm tired, Traysek... This has been dragging on for too long, I guarantee she's tired too... and that's why I have a special request for you..." Looking at him with pleading eyes, "I know Volt has a history with Olga, she took his hand from him and I know he wants revenge for it... I know this is asking too much from you, but can you ensure that she gets back here alive and unharmed...? We may have our differences, but we were friends along time ago, that friendship still has to mean something to her, because it still means something to me..." 

The Redguard's face softened, sighing as he put his hand on her shoulder, offering a grin, "You still care about her after all these years... You show loyalty even though that friend is an enemy... Ok, I'll make sure she gets back here alive, I won't kill her and I'll make sure Volt keeps his cool... But, I can't promise that she'll be unharmed... If she wasn't willing to listen to you all those years back, I know for a fact that she won't listen to complete stranger." 

"If you can't reason with her... then, by all means, do what you have to do to make her submit..." Celestine nodded, getting a chuckle from the pirate. 

"Now THAT I can do... I think we have ourselves a deal," Traysek said, instinctively trying to reach with his right arm, forgetting it was cast, "Oh... right... whoops...? Forgot I can't use that hand." Chuckling in embarrassment, before offering the other. 

Celestine giggled at the attempt, before motioning him to her, "Actually, may I see your other arm again?"

"Hm? the busting wing? uh... alright, but I won't be able to stretch it far," He hesitated, getting close again. 

When Traysek held up the busted limb, Celestine put both her hands on it, raising his eyebrows. she hugged into it, which brings the heat back to his face. 

"What are you-?" 

"Just relax..." She said in a calm tone. 

Celestine began to chant something, as a white glow illuminated from her body, That energy soon found it's way surrounding the Redguard's frame as the cast on his arm began to glow a bright golden light." 

"Whoa! that's a warm feeling..." Traysek gasped, as the light engulfed them both... 

The light faded and Celestine eased her embrace, giving the Redguard some room. Traysek frowned at his arm when he realized it was no longer giving him pain and removed the cast. He held his right arm up, flexing his fingers,"My arm... it's like was never broken... what did you do?" 

"I used my power to mend it, healing you completely in the process," She smiled, as he marveled at his renewed arm. 

Traysek held it up again, causing lighting to arc at his fingertips, "Yeah, that feels about right..." discharging the bolt to the sky, which surprised her completely. He drew lighting in both hands, marveling at the light before canceling the spell. 

"You didn't tell me you practiced magic, you're full of surprises aren't you?" Celestine asked, both amazed and shocked. 

"I learned magic years ago, I had issues controlling it at that time, but now I can do a lot more than just let some lightning loose." Traysek chuckled, channeling fire in both palms "I can show you some more if you're interested... I don't mind putting on a little light show." 

The elf queen gave a nervous chuckle, looking at the flora and trees surrounding the area "Well, why I'd like to see more of your magic talent, I'll have to postpone today out of the safety of my sanctuary, not that I doubt your control, but accidents do happen, captain."  

"Hmm..." The Redguard nodded and exhausted the flames, "You're probably right, besides it's pretty peaceful here, not sure if setting a tree on fire is a good idea." 

The goddess walked towards him again, "Now, there is one more thing..." 

"Wait...There's something else...?" Traysek asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Indeed, since you have my blessing, it's time to officially knight you into my service since you're on a personal contract by me." Celestine offered, motioning to the ground, "Please take a knee..." 

Traysek rubbed his chin, pondering on the decision... one hand, being knighted had its perks, there came power, money, title, and land, however... 

"Eh... I think I'll pass for now..." He said, remaining stood, widening her eyes. 

"So... you too reject knighthood?" She asked, disbelief, "May I wonder as to why, captain?" 

Traysek looked at her saddening expression and sighed, "It's not that I'm rejecting it indefinitely... I'm sure being knighted by you, is more than a great honor and I'm not knocking it, the offer is very enticing, it's just... with the healing and blessing, this is enough. if I ask for the title now, I'll just feel greedy and it won't mean anything." 

"So, you won't accept it, because you feel the need to "earn" your title?" Celestine asked, getting a nod from him, "You understand that this raid WILL be the final assault on the black fortress, correct? you may not return... are you sure about this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The Redguard captain adjusted his eye goggle, giving a small grin, "I'm sure, besides It gives me the motivation I need... I'll bring back your prisoner and then I'll accept your offer after the payment, deal...?" Offering his right hand this time. 

"If that is what you wish, I will not argue... we have a deal." Celestine smiled, completing the handshake, "Should you change your mind, I will be here at the church." 

"I'll keep it mind, now I should get back, the others tend to get weary when I'm not around." Traysek chuckled, getting a nod from the elf queen. 

"Right... your friends," Celestine nodded, "The next time you come here, you'll have to introduce me to them." 

Traysek grinned, "I'll be sure to, and I think you'll like them, despite some of the bad habits they have." He nodded, before glancing at around, "So are you going to-?

"of course, I'll open the way for you," Celestine said, snapping her fingers which opened a white doorway up.

"Until we meet again Celestine..." Traysek waved, walking towards the portal. Once he walked through, She sighed closing her hands in prayer. 

"Good luck Captain Traysek, may this battle end in your favor..."

* * *

Outside of the church...

* * *

Traysek walked out of the doors, stretching both arms with a yawn, "That took longer than expected... at least everything worked out." He muttered to himself, before he looked in the direction his ship was in, still parked in the middle of town, "Looks like they're still around, good... saves me the trouble of having to find them. 

"Yeah, but if you don't get that moved soon, you'll have to deal with the holy knights." A voice from his right uttered. 

The Redguard turned around to find the Redhead shield princess standing there with a friendly grin, "Easy there tough guy, I mean you no harm," Maia assured, "I see your hand has finally been healed by Celestine, things seem to be going in your favor, eh Captain?" 

"Well, all things considered, today's been a pretty good day," He chuckled, frowning upon trying to remember who she is after, "I'm sorry... I never got your name..." 

The Redhead gave a cute chuckle, "That's ok, I didn't exactly introduce myself... I'm Maia, Queen of the mercenaries," Offering her hand. 

"It's finally nice to meet you, Maia," Traysek said, completing the handshake with a firm one, "I have to say, I wasn't expecting to see you out here, figured you would be with Volt somewhere...speaking of, where _did_ he go anyway??" 

"He's at the tavern with the other black dogs, he kept walking despite the ship being there," Maia said, her face saddening for a moment. 

Traysek nodded, studying her face, "I noticed that... just like back in the council room, you and him fell out bad?" 

"I don't think so, no," Maia answered, frowning, "Volt was happy for me when I became a shield princess, I don't know why he's being like this today though..." 

"Well, let's go find out," Traysek smiled, "Where's this tavern at anyway?"

Maia pointed in a direction, "Just down and around the corner, trust me you won't be able to miss it." 

"Alright, I'll get the crew together and we'll head down there, let's go." Traysek said, ushering her foward, as they both made their way towards the Dev aveza.

A few clicks from the door, Knights Claudia, Rey and Troy were watching, the older woman narrowing her eyes at the captain. 

"Is everything alright, Lady Claudia?" Reynald asked, looking at her expression. 

"Everything is fine Reynald," Claudia sighed, "I need you to tail our new Captain and his friends. I don't know them and I do not like dealing with forces I know nothing about, I trust that you'll exercise discretion." 

Troy smirked, "Discretion means, don't get caught, little Rey." 

"Yeah yeah, I know what discretion means..." Rey rolled his eyes, before giving Claudia an acknowledging bow, "I will report anything I find strange." 

"See to it that you do," Claudia nodded, "Now I have to go find Klaus, he's expecting me this afternoon." Walking away from the two knights after. 

With only knights Troy and Rey left there, both of them watched Traysek and Maia walk upon the ship's bridge. The blonde giving an exasperated yawn, standing up. 

"And like that, I'm already bored... take care of things here Rey, I'm going to get a drink," Troy said, walking away, giving a wave. 

"What do you think you're doing? we're on watch!" Rey called out after him. 

Troy stopped and chuckled, "Hunting orcs is my job, watching out for criminals is yours, I'm sure you can do it, good luck little brother," And like that he continues to walk, leaving the young knight there alone to tail them.

"Dammit Troy!" He growled, looking back up at the Dev Aveza, sighing, "No turning back now... but how do I tail them without them noticing me...?"

* * *

On the ship, the four other members of the Red dragon crew hung around the deck, being the only ones left on board. Recorder threw knives at target boards, as Erik, Lucien, and Inigo were playing a game of cards. 

The young woman scored a near bullseye, sighing, "It should never take anyone this long to meet an employer... I hope they haven't arrested him," throwing another knife.

"I'm sure everything is fine if he were in trouble... I don't think we would've been safe out here." Erik reassured, nodding. 

Inigo drew another card, "Besides if there is trouble, we'll deal with it like we always do." 

"I just hope we can come back here again, I would hate to be thrown out over something silly." Lucien sighed, looking at his cards. 

"Oh we're more than welcome to come back, in fact we're going to have to later," A voice laughed, getting their attention. 

When they turned around, they found Traysek standing there with his arms folded next to Maia, "Hey kids, ya miss me?" 

"My friend, you're back!" Inigo greeted running up to him with the others, "and even better your arm's looking back to normal, how?"

Traysek rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling, "You could say that it was... a miracle. That's the best way to describe it..." 

Recorder glanced at Maia, raising an eyebrow, "I see we have a guest, who is this?" 

The mercenary queen gave them all a nod, "I am Maia, queen of the mercenaries and shield princess. you must be the crew I've heard about, pleased to meet you all." 

"Likewise Maia," Lucien nodded, "I'm Lucien Flavious, good to meet you." 

Inigo grinned, "I am Inigo, best friend of the Dragonborn and first mate, I hope we get along." 

"I hope so too, Lucien and Inigo," Maia smiled, as Erik put a hand on his chest. 

"I'm Erik the slayer, The ladies usually refer to me as the handsome slayer, but you can call me Erik." The Nord said, offering his hand. 

Maia chuckled, completing the handshake, "I like the confidence, but try not to lie about it, alright?" 

"Yeah, I got it..." Erik chuckled nervously, as Recorder bumped him out of the way. 

"And I am Recorder or Record, I go by both so no pressure." Record chuckled, offering her hand which was shaken. 

"Nice to meet you all, I hope me tagging along won't cause any trouble..." Maia said, giving a chuckle. 

Everyone onboard went quiet, giving each other looks until they burst out with laughter, making the redhead frown in confusion. 

' _Was it something I said??'_

Traysek caught his breath, "I'm sorry, we don't mean to laugh at you, but when you said you would cause us trouble, we couldn't help it... Listen, you don't have to worry about causing us any grief, please... we do most of that on our own, you're more than welcome on here."

Maia blinked at his words before a bright smile cracked on her face, "I'll keep that in mind, you all seem like a fun bunch to be around, so I'll ride with you." 

Traysek nodded, "Alright, now to get this moved before we're in trouble..." Walking to the ship's wheel with the Redhead following. 

The ship slowly lifted up to where it could float over the people below before it started making its way to its destination...

Rey watched the ship cruise through the city, sighing as he stood up, _'Alright, it looks like I'm tail them on my own... By Celestine, I hope this goes well..._ ' He prayed mentally, as he Followed the ship...

* * *

Chapter 4 End...

* * *

**Talk about a way into the new year, This chapter was fun to write, so many personalities... I know I didn't introduce ALL the shield princesses but I figured Kaguya and Luu-Luu would be busy in their own territories. Thank my friend, Pegasus12 for the idea on Rey and Troy von Musel. They do have parent's and they will be featured soon... but for now, here's the Von Musel brothers.**

 

**Reynald Von Musel:**

 

**Troy Von Musel:**

**I know these aren't the holy armors they're supposed to be in and they look slightly older, but this was my best attempt with the mod space I have my Xbox. That said, here they are, expect more from them.**

**Also harem or pairing ideas are still up, I'll probably poll it on Either here on Ao3 or FF.net which is where the non-picted copy of this story goes... I'll come up with a bracket and we'll see where to go, if you also have other heroes you want in on this crossover, please do not hesitate to share them, we already have one entry and it's too early to not add other heroes OR villains in. That said, I'll open the poll soon and we'll go from there..**

**I'll see you all next chapter, happy new year and may the gods watch over your hentai friends :D *Thumbs up***


End file.
